Welcome to Neverland Hook said dryly
by Vampress2802
Summary: My view on how the first episode in season 4... From the adventures on the boat to escaping the dark forest of Neverland running from Sirens to Mermaids. Please read it's my first FanFiction and I'm really excited to hear your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the awesome jaw dropping abc series: Once Upon a Time. This takes place at the beginning of season 4 what I think Neverland is going to be like. The only characters in this story are the ones on the ship and in Neverland. In some later chapters I will include Storybrook and all of our left behind comrades.

First let me say this is my first fanfiction on this site and I am ooobber excited! I freaking love this site and I am totally obsessed with some of its writers like: spacEnigma83, purplepagoda, HeartlessRegal and so many more. (These writers I have on alert… they're that damn awesome!)

I am an EvilRegal and proud of it ok… Regina all the way! I love the others too but I have a huge soft spot for our heart broken-revenge seeking-kind hearted- hopelessly misunderstood-Evil Queen. My chapters will be long but not too long and I love feedback… if you hate it or love it let me know. Don't hold back… believe I don't! LOL

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing…too bad, hell most of us would be billionaires right now, all the writing we do LOL

Chapter 1

The water roared with a great fierce as the portal opened. With her passengers holding on tight the Jolly Rodger groaned and creaked as she was sucked down yet another portal. The ship whipped hard around and then went straight into a nose dive toward the center of the portal. Mary-Margret held on tighter to David and Regina grabbed hold of the side of the ship where the rope she was already holding was attached. Emma held tighter onto the sail. It seemed as if everyone closed their eyes as the ship plummeted down. There was a loud deafening sound and then the ship jerked suddenly and was still.

Emma slowly opened her eyes. "We're here" was the first sound everyone heard. Emma looked at Hook who was apparently checking to make sure everyone was fine. "Now I know how my fish felt" Emma said brushing off the sprinkles of water on her coat. "Well some portals are smoother than others" Hook said with a grin. Emma and Regina walked over and stood next to Snow and Charming. "How do you know we're here all I see is fog" Charming said. "Don't worry the island will appear"

No sooner than Hook said it the island appeared the fog settled and gave light to a beautiful green island surrounded by the bluest of water. The island seemed to sparkle and glisten as the sun's rays hit it. Emma looked down when she saw something glisten in the water. "Ha" she exclaimed excitedly "Look, look, look, a dolphin! I see a dolphin" she grabbed her mother's arm and smiled excitedly. Snow looked at her daughter and the excitement on her face and tried to hold back he smile. Emma realized she was alone in her excitement and cleared her throat nervously; even Regina was looking at her funny. "What? Ok I've never seen on in person ok" "Well that much is clear" Hook said from behind them. Earning him a side glance from Emma "You know whatever"

Snow smiled at her daughter and looked ahead as the island became bigger as they came closer toward it. "Welcome to Neverland" Hook said dryly. "It's beautiful" Snow said quietly. "Don't let its beauty fool you dearie, this place is far from the stories you tell your class" Rumple said walking closer to the group. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why do you think they call it Neverland?" "Well according to the story I read" Emma started "It was called Neverland because a child never had to grow up, worry about adult things, and they never had to worry about parents, they be children forever" "Well that's the happy version of it" Rumple said and Regina rolled her eyes "Than what is the real reason" she asked agitated. "It's called Neverland because once a child sets foot on its soil the child can never leave" and he turns to Emma "So yeah, they never grew up or worried about adult things but they were also trapped here against their will" "Well what does that mean for Henry?" Emma asked. "Tamara and Greg jumped the portal before we did he must be there already" Regina said out loud.

Emma looked at her and then at her parents and the people around her with urgency in her eyes "Well what the hell does that mean? He has to stay here? Because I won't let him!" she yelled. "Neither will I" Regina said sternly. The ship was getting closer to the island when Hook dropped anchor.

"Why have we stopped? We're nowhere near shore" Regina said turning fully around to face Hook. "That's because I don't go near that island" Hook said walking toward them. "Well why not" Regina said folding her arms across her chest. "Well, because my dear Queen, in case you missed that very enlightening story, Rumple just told, I have my reasons" "Like what?" Charming said this time meeting Hook half way. Hook sighed frustrated "You gonna hit me again" "Yeah, maybe" Charming said getting into Hook's face. "Stop it both of you, this isn't helping" Snow said standing between them. "Now Hook why won't you take us to the island"

Hook looked at her than at Emma "Because I have been close enough to hear the sounds coming off that island, to know that the water as long as you're on your boat is by far the safest place here. So I don't go to shore and neither does my ship" "What sounds?" Emma asked. "Sounds loud enough to make me stay right here" Hook said with his hand pointing to his deck. "Well how the hell are we supposed to get to shore?" Emma said.

"Look I was merely transportation to get you here and that's what I've done" Hook said turning away from the group and walking toward the captain's cabin. "Oh and I'd advise you hurry, while there's still light, once it gets dark the fairies come out" "What do you mean with the fairies will be out by then?" Emma yelled back but was only met with the slamming of the cabin door.

What do you guys think so far? As well as what do you think as far as this being my first Fanfiction?

Cliff hangers I know but the sooner you review the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I fixed this chapter and the next should be up by this afternoon; which will probably 3 or 4pm. I don't know what your time is but here its 9:37am I suppose to be teaching but I sent them to another class… what I only had three kids any way besides… you want an update right? So no judging**

**So no Reviews yet just one: Scrapdogg, your review was really encouraging, thanks… enough of the ass kissing let's get on with our storyline here. **

**Once again I own no one. **

"Well, he was a lot of help?" Snow said.

"No but he will be" Regina said glaring at the cabin door. With a wave of her hand a puff of purple smoke appeared and so does Hook, looking just as surprised the rest of the group.

"I said…" Hook begins but is soon cut off when Regina flicks her wrist back toward the closest of the pillar she sees and slams his body hard against it. Everyone is startled and moves closer but not to close and they remain silent. Regina, than takes her other hand and moves some loose rope toward the pillar; wrapping it tight around him.

"Regina" Snow finally yells out, but it fall upon deaf ears as Regina walks toward hook. Her expression is both anger and exhaustion. She sighs tiredly and then smirks which makes everyone take a step back. She lets out a small laugh and says quietly

"I have just had two people, who just tortured me yesterday, kidnap my son, and jump into a portal in the middle of a land I know nothing about; and now that I am this close…" Regina says and tightens her had so that the rope tightens as well. Hook grunts but keeps his face neutral to show no signs of discomfort.

"…to getting him back, the only person who knows anything about this land is giving cryptic ass MESSAGES! AND REFUSES TO HELP!" Regina yelled her eyes glowing a hint of purple, causing the rope to tighten more around hood. Hook grunts again this time louder.

Emma notices "Stop Regina!" she yelled but again the brunette ignores her.

"We have to stop her she's going to her" Emma says looking at Gold. He continues to stand there silent.

"Fine, I'll do it" Charming says. "Regina stop this!" when she doesn't respond Charming charges toward her trying to tackle her, but a puff of smoke engulfs him and no sooner than he disappeared he reappeared again this time on the other side of Regina crashing to the floor.

"David!" Snow cries and runs to his side. Hearing this Regina snaps out of her trance and looks to her side where David now lays. Hook falls to the floor and coughs several times desperately trying to catch his breath.

"What happened" Regina asks. Hook glares up at her and then stands brushing off his clothes "Aside from you trying to kill me"

"Not you" Regina spits back "What happened to David?"

"A little defensive magic, dearie" Rumplestilskin says walking over toward the group. Regina looks confused.

"You needed information and I wanted to make sure you got it" he clarifies.

"So you did this?" David says moving Snow out of the pathway between him and Rumplestilskin.

"If you ever do that again!, I'll ..." David threatened

"You'll what?, Dearie…Hmm… hit me with this" Rumple says holding what looks like a fist in his hand. Charming looks down and his right fist is gone and soon so was his left, both hands are missing and Charming screams.

"What is this what are doing?" Regina looked at Rumple and he looks like his old self with the scaly skin and brown leather outfit.

"What's the matter dearie!? You losing your touch?" Rumple shrills with a giggle. Regina gasps and she closes her eyes and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

When she opens her eyes again and everyone is looking at her strangely.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asks looking at the woman with uncertainty. Regina looks around and everyone, including Gold is looking at her. Her hand is extended toward the Captain's cabin but nothing seemed to have happened. She lowers her hand and places it on her temple. She feels a headache coming on.

"What happened?" she asks quietly. "Um.. you said you knew a way for hook to help us and then you sorta just… stood there"

Emma said walking over to her. Regina saw her moving toward her and backed away

"I'm fine Ms. Swan…" she says taking that same hand and running though her black hair. Revealing the burn marks from the machine Greg and Tamara had her hooked up to. Emma looked at her mother and Snow nodded letting her daughter know that she saw the same thing.

Regina saw the looks on their faces and knew they were worried and the last thing she needed right now was for the Charming's to think she needed to be coddled.

"I'm fine…" she tried to reassure them. "I guess with Greg and Tamara and the whole diamond thing, I'm a little off my game, but I am fine"

She says walking past them with a small smile. Emma looks at her parents, "Do you believe her" she asks them.

Snow shakes her head "No but you know Regina, If something were bothering her we would be the last ones she'll tells"

"If something is bother her? You saw her just stand there like a statue, not to mention the marks on her forehead" Emma stated.

"She's not going to talk to you about it Emma, just give her some time to recollect herself" Emma sighs

"I'm just saying, she's finally on our side, and the last thing we need is her…" she paused waving her hand in circles around her temples "You know"

"Your mother's right, our dear Queen has been through quite an ordeal, your mother can attest to that" Rumple says glancing at Snow who looks away. "Just give her a moment and she'll be back to her old self, meanwhile I'm going to go have a few words with our Captain." Rumple says beginning to walk toward the cabin.

"Oh no you don't, If he's going to talk to anyone I doubt it would be the man who cut off his hand, so you wait here and I'll go see if I can get him to help us" Emma said walking toward the Captain's cabin. With that Emma walks toward the Captain's cabin and walks in.

**OMG…. What the hell is Regina's issue and when the hell are they going to get off this damn ship and let the action happen?**

**Next chapter promise but I would really love some feedback because although I love my 1… my 1…lonely ass little follower (Whom I love dearly… ;) ) but come on guys don't just read.. Review!... Review! **

**Uploading next chapter soon would love to see at least one more reviewer before I do… just one… **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG LOVED LOVED LOVED the reviews, so my story is starting to pick up I hope those of you who didn't read chapter two because of the "blotched" paragraph, went back to read it because I fixed it and I'm going to mention a few things in this chapter that happened in the last so… yea… any whooo… here is the next chapter and they finally venture off and into some real action.**

**OH YEAH ONE MORE SIDE NOTE: THIS WONT BE A SWANHOOK OR EVILPIRATE OR WHATEVER CUTE NAMES YOU HAVE FOR THE COUPLES SORRY I BELIEVE IN NEAL AND EMMA AND HOPEFULLY THEY FIND AWAY TO BRING BACK DANIEL FOR REGINA BUT YEAH… I hope some of you don't stop reading because of this I just didn't want to lead any of you on… again sorry and enjoy!**

Emma walked into the Hook's private cabin, it was fairly large. It was fairly large with different things scattered about. Hook was standing with his back toward her.

"If you've come to see if I will change my mind, you have wasted your time" Hook said not bothering to turn around.

Emma just continued to look around the room at all the décor, and the shelves' that were littered with different trinkets and books. Hook turned to see why the person had had just entered his has not responded. He watched as Emma walked slowly around his shelves touching and looking at some of the items on them. "Are you looking for something" Hook asked.

Emma smiled and turned to face him. "No, I just can't believe how much of a cliché this whole thing is, I mean I didn't spend too much time on fairytales but if I were to take a picture right now of this room, I bet it would match everything in the fairytale version"

Hook just stared at her unresponsive, Emma sighed "Look, you helped us this far…" Hook sighed and turned to face his desk again. "…hey!" Emma said grabbing his arm so he could face her. "I'm trying really hard to be calm right now, now that's my son out there in this land with two psychos who just tortured Regina. I don't know why they brought him here or what they're going to do but I know that you know this land and…"

"Like I said earlier I'm not getting off this ship"

"Why the hell not?" Emma yelled "Because of some noises you heard, I mean come on."

"You know nothing, about that place so you have no right judge me"

"Then tell me because, you scared of some fairy or some little mermaid…" Hook moved closer to Emma which effectively shut her up.

"I don't go to that Island because I have seen what happens first had when you are caught by the lost ones and are taken to him" Hook says putting enfaces oh "him".

"A couple of my men went after the little thieves when they ram sacked our ship stealing our food and supplies. They showed up the next morning floating alongside the ship, skin hot as the sun, eyes and skin white as pearls and it wasn't until when they stood that we noticed their shadows had been ripped from their bodies"

"Their shadows" Emma said frowning her brows and looking at him as if her were crazy.

"Yes" Hook said "Your shadow is a part of your soul a piece of your soul that you are allowed to see when the sun hits it, to have it removed is to have your soul ripped in two parts… do you know the strength and the power it takes to rip a soul"

"No" Emma says. "But I know I don't want Henry to go through it, please hook I'm asking you to help me save my son, please" Emma begs.

"I'm not leaving this ship" Hook finally says. Emma sighs and turns to leave. "But I can give you a map"

"How did you get a map if you never be to the island" Emma asks walking back over to him.

"Well one of the lost ones dropped it while they were stealing from me I thought I return the favor and keep whatever he lost." Hook opened his drawer and pulled out, what looked like old leather skin. He looked at her and then gestured for her to follow him to where the other was.

Rumplestilskin was sitting on a barrel, Regina was still standing alone with her hand on her head and Snow and Charming where standing near the front of the ship talking quietly.

Hook gestured them all to come over toward him as he found a spot to put the map. He opened it up and on the inside was marking and land marks.

"Ok we're here on this side of the island so according to this you could have to travel through the woods a bit until you reach Siren Valley…" Hook paused and looked around the group. "I assume you all know what sirens are?"

"Yea, mermaids that appear to sailor's and sings to them beautiful songs as then they lure them to their death" Emma said.

"Close, their nothing like mermaids they are hideous vicious creatures that appear as the one thing you desire more than anything and they lure you to your death."

"Meaning…" Emma said

"Meaning" Rumple started "they can mimic anyone you desire, a friend, a son…" He looked at Emma "…a mother" he said looking at snow "…or even their most popular a lost love" he said finally looking at Regina.

"So what do we do cover our ears?" Charming asked

"No, their sounds are deafening… you would have to have a strong will …because they will say and do anything to get you to follow them… they are very cruel creatures who will stop at nothing to trick their prey"

Emma looks at Regina who in turn frowns at her "What?"

"Regina, you have been acting strange lately and…"

"…And what?" Regina asks agitated "I stay here?"

"It's just that…" Emma started when she was suddenly cut off by Regina.

"Henry is my son too, and I will not sit back and wait for you to return just because you don't trust me, what about you and Henry dad, how, do we know you and Gold won't go running in his direction when they decide to use him to get you to follow them"

"What!" Emma yells. "Regina's right" Snow yells to stop the arguing from getting started. "No one is staying behind except those who want to" she said glancing at hook. "But we in order for us to not only rescue Henry but survive this land we must work together"

"Snow's right let's just listen to the rest of the directions and go before it gets dark and then we really have problems." Charming chimed in.

Emma nodded and Regina did too

"Gold" Regina said. "What?" he said glaring at her

"You enjoy manipulating things so it ends in you favor…"

"Henry is my grandson, the only thing I have left of Bay, his safe and unharmed return is in my favor" he said looking her square in the eyes. "So if there is no more doubt in our little group I suggest we focus"

Hook continued "After Siren Valley, is the Gulch a swampy wasteland that leads into crocodile grotto, now the lost ones have hideouts all over the island and one is near here, but by the time you reach it, it should be dark and you're going to get to the field clearing which is a safe haven for anyone, there is a cabin there that was built long ago, you'll be safe there for the night"

"Right but what's this blue area surrounding it?" Charming said; pointing to the circle of blue water, around the field clearing.

"That's Mermaid Lagoon"

"So what do we need to do about them?" Regina asks. "I don't know, none of my men ever ventured this far most of what I know, the lost ones tell us about to get us to give them more supplies"

"And they never mentioned Mermaid lagoon?" Snow asked

"Only to say that they would never go near it, that's how I know there's no hideout there."

"Well I say we start going, we can figure out what's next and besides from the look of the sky we have 6 hours before it gets dark and we need to get started now" Charming said.

Everyone moved to the side of the ship closest to the shore. "Gold, can you get us all to the island in one piece?" Charming asked.

Gold scoffed "I think I can manage" he said with a role of his eyes. But before he could make his move Hook grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wait… the children that he takes there cries can be heard in the night it is the most heart wrenching thing someone has to hear from here, I can only imagine how bad its going to be on the island"

With that Hook let Rumplestilskin's wrist go and with a puff of purple smoke they were all transported to the island.

On the island as the smoke cleared they all stood there. "Everyone alright" Charming asked looking at everyone.

"Yea" Emma said. "Do you feel that?" Regina asked turning toward the island. Her heart was racing she felt strange.

"No I don't feel anything, what is it?" Snow asked. "I don't know it just feels weird here" she replies.

"Let's just go get Henry and get the hell out of here" Emma said walking forward. They all followed behind catching up to her, the walked into the opening.

Charming looked at the map "Here we go" he said as they walked into the forest. The forest was strangely quiet with the occasional sound of birds and other animals. After walking for what seemed like an hour in silence Emma spoke up. "Why do you think they brought Henry here?"

"Don't do that Emma" Snow warns.

Emma stops and lets out an exhausted breath and so does everyone else. Rumple leans against his cane while Regina stands in front of the group with her hands on her hips. "I just don't understand what destroying magic has to do with kidnapping a child who has never even seen the Enchanted Forest or anything magical for that matter, well for few exceptions" she said gesturing toward Regina.

Regina scuffs "Are you saying that getting Henry kidnapped was my fault?"

Emma turns from her mother. "Yes, this is your fault this whole thing is your fault!; Me growing up alone, Mendel, Tamara, that stupid curse and not to mention my mom sleeping with Whale!"

"Emma" Snow says "Stop, I know you're frustrated and tired but we're passed this, we all need to work together."

"No let her blame me" Regina says "You want to blame me for the curse Fine yes, it's my fault, you want to blame me for Greg and Tamara fine, but I will not take the blame for your mother sleeping around with Whale" Regina spit out as if disgusted.

Now it was Snow's turn to talk "First of all I didn't sleep around it was one time and like I said earlier were passed this" She says with a smile. "We need to just keep going until we find…"

"What do you mean were passed this, you slept with Whale and when I wanted to discuss it you brushed it off like it didn't matter" Charming said folding his arms and turning to face Snow.

"Because there was nothing to discuss"

"So you sleeping with another man isn't worth discussing"

"Oh my God! David! you married Katherine not to mention, I'm sure you slept with her" Snow yelled on the defensive.

"My situation was different I woke up married" Charming yelled back "It's not like I just went with the first willing thing walking"

Snow scrunched up her face "So that's what you think of me someone who just lies down with anyone"

Charming chuckled "Yeah, I mean come on Whale? You had to have been either really drunk or extremely desperate"

"So am I supposed to be flattered that you think I'm better than him or insulted because you just called me a slut"

"Well…" Charming started

Emma turned around "Shhh" Emma whispers. "You hear that?" Everyone is quiet but no one hears anything.

"Mom!" faint cries breaks the silence and Emma and Regina take off in the direction it was coming from. "Henry!" Emma yells.

"Mom, help me, I'm over here!" the voice cries out again. Regina hears it as well and pushes passed the tree branches as they tear at her coat and scratch her face. "I see him! Over there" Emma yells and Regina takes the lead and runs in the direction Emma is pointing in.

"Henry where are you?" Regina calls out and stops to catch her breath.

The voice is silent; Emma catches up with Regina who is standing on a hill and everyone else coming up the rear stops to rest.

"Emma stop running" Snow gasps "I don't hear or see anything"

Emma turns to look at her mother agitated "So what now you think I'm crazy? You didn't see him because your too busy trying to look over your legs"

"Emma!" Snow yells "How could you say that"

"She could be right" Charming says looking at Snow

"What!" Snow yells disgusted.

"Shut up!" Regina yells

"You shut up we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" Emma yells

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rumple yells making everyone stop talking.

"Don't you see what's going on, this forest is trying to separate us, they've got us yelling at each other saying hurtful things and then as soon as Emma stops arguing she hears Henry and takes off, their trying to get us alone, so stop arguing and ignore it"

"Well if that is true how come you're the only one not arguing?" Charming asks

Rumple chuckles "This is the power of manipulation and corrosion, I am the master of this power, and it doesn't affect me"

Everyone went quiet and exchanged apologetic glances accept Regina who still seems agitated.

"_Well how do we know that you're not manipulating us into not looking for Henry?"_

"Yeah" Regina yells. Everyone looks at her

"Yeah what?" Emma says looking at Regina.

Regina nods her head "Yea I agree, He could be manipulating us right now!"

Emma looks at Gold and then to her parents they hunch their shoulders. Emma moves closer to the brunette "Regina, no one is saying anything"

"What?" Regina says "I heard one of you say…" but she stops talking and turns her head slightly as if listening to something.

"_Mom, their lying to you, their trying to confuse you, look at me!"_

Regina turns around "Regina, whatever you're hearing; it's not Henry" Emma says walking closer.

Regina is sweating and looks anxious. "shhh, I hear him" she says. "I'm not imagining it, I hear him"

"Regina" Emma says calmly walking closer to her when she steps on a branch causing it to make a loud snap.

Regina looks at the blonde and with a flick of her wrist sends her flying back into Snow and Charming.

"_Mom!" _

The voice yells again and Regina takes off. While the others peel each other off of one another further down the hill.

"Regina it's not Henry!" Emma yells chasing after her up the hill

"Henry where are you?" Regina yells now running down the hill toward a figure standing in the trees.

"Regina!" Emma yells after her once she loses sight of her.

Regina stops and walks over to the tree where she saw the figure standing "Henry" she says calmly.

"_No, Regina it's me" _the voice says softly from behind

She turns and her eyes water she can't believe it she walks slowly toward him.

"Daniel"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope the dialogue wasn't too out of character and I thought Emma going in on her mother was just too good to pass up… if you didn't get that arguing was because of the sirens then I apologize… it might have been to quickly put in but hey I want to move this story along, hopefully this chapter will leave none of you in a pause…**

**Oh and Scrap Dogg nice to know your reading my story on the shitter! LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter too…**

Regina walked slowly toward the figure. _"Regina, I've missed you so much"_

Regina couldn't hold back her tears "Daniel" she cried. "I thought that I…"

"_Killed me… no"_ Daniel said _"Come here, don't cry"_

Regina smiled and slowly walked toward him.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled.

Regina turned to see the blonde running downhill toward her. "REGINA, STOP!"

"_No, Regina come to me, they'll just take you from me again"_ Daniel said sticking out his hand. _"We can go away just like we wanted too"_

Regina smiled and walked closer to Daniel.

"Regina, wait it's not real" Snow yelled. All of them, meeting her at bottom of the hill.

"_Gina, I am real look at me"_ Daniel says still sticking his hand out. _"Just come closer and I'll show you"_

"Regina he's lying to you, Daniel died" Charming said

Regina looked at Daniel and then back at everyone else. "What happened with Daniel in the barn… maybe I didn't kill him…" Regina said taking a step backwards toward Daniel.

"Regina, Daniel died and Whale tried to bring him back, but it didn't work. Don't you remember? He tried to hurt Henry" Charming said walking closer to Regina.

"Gold, can't you do that poof thing and bring her over here?" Emma said panicking

"Not with the risk of that thing jumping her and then it's over here with us"

The figure made himself appear to everyone. Snow gasped as she saw what looked like Daniel, he looked the same as her did the day she saw Regina kissing him in the barn.

Charming stepped forward and Gold and Emma followed suit.

"_Regina, look at me what do you think is going to happen when they find Henry? They're going to leave you out like they've done before, you'll be alone again. In that castle surrounded by darkness, is that what you want?" _

Regina looked at Snow, Who was shaking her head. "Regina that's not true, we would never leave you behind, Henry loves you"

"_But he loves Emma more!"_ Daniel shouted _"He still thinks of you as the Evil Queen, as soon as you return to the Enchanted Forest, you will be exiled and alone once again"_ Another tear fell down Regina's face and she grabbed her head again; her headache was getting worse.

"Shut up!" Emma yelled. "Regina, listen to me, you won't be alone I'll make sure of that but if you go… if you go with this… this thing you will die and you'll never see Henry again" Regina took a step forward toward Emma.

"I just want everyone to stop looking at me as the Evil Queen, I meant what I said in the mines" Regina said wiping away her tears "Everyone keeps pointing out that this" she gestures with her hand "All of this is my fault, I know that, but I'm trying to make it right"

"_You don't have to try with me Regina, I already love you and I will never leave you"_ Daniel said making her turn toward him again.

"Regina he's not real, Daniel would never make you choose between him and your son" Snow said. "Regina please ignore him"

Regina looked at Daniel and then back at Snow and started walking towards her. "You're right" She said looking back at the figure. "Daniel would never make me choose, he wasn't that kind of person"

Suddenly a screech stopped everyone in their tracks, Daniel's eyes sunk in and turned black the entire forest started to grow dark and the ground began to shake. Gold readied a fire ball and threw it in the monsters direction, he missed and it vanished. But more of them, dark scaly, long yellow teeth and thin as sticks, rushed toward them. "Regina, grab my hand!" Emma yelled. Regina reached for it but couldn't hold on

"_Mom" _

"_Mom"_

"_Mom"_

The voices yelled filling up the space around them with figures of Henry. Emma glanced up once and saw Henry _"Mom! Please help me"_

The wind was blowing hard and the ground began to break up. Regina reached for Emma's hand. "Emma, stop looking at it it's not henry!" Emma closed her eyes and a tear fell "I know" she said opening her eyes and reaching for Regina again.

Charming held on to Snow while Gold was busy trying to fight off sirens.

As Gold was getting ready to throw yet another fire ball at a siren he stopped.

"_Rumple, Stop!"_ that familiar accent was enough to stop him in his tracks. "Belle?"

"_Rumple, stop, I love you, don't you love me, let's not fight please I just want us go home"_ and the figure walked towards him. Gold smirked and readied another fireball "Very good dearie, but you're not Belle" and with that he threw another fireball killing the siren.

"_Regina, don't leave me here, honey"_ a Voice said

Regina didn't even turn to look "That's not Daniel he never called me honey" as she reached for Emma's hand.

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder "You're right, that's not Daniel but who is that?" Regina looked at Emma's face and turned to see what she was staring at.

"_Regina, Honey please, I don't want to stay here"_ the figure said with tears streaming down his face.

Regina turned and stared at the figure "Regina! Who is that?" Regina turned completely around and began to go toward it. "Stop; they're not real!" Emma yelled trying to grab Regina's coat.

"_Regina, honey please, I just want to go home, this place, it's so dark here"_ Regina starts to cry again

"Daddy" she whispered. "I am so sorry, please forgive me" Regina said stumbling toward the figure.

"Grab her!" Gold yells "Grab her, NOW!"

Gold throws a fireball toward Regina and Emma tackles her to ground while the fireball hits the siren. "No!" Regina yells looking at what looks like her father dying.

The siren dies and the forest becomes calm again. The darkness is gone and ground is back leveled. Emma rolls off of Regina she sits up on her knees and extends her hand to her.

"Regina, sorry about that, are you okay?" Regina looks at Emma but stands up on her own and says nothing. Emma stands and Snow and Charming walk over to them. Regina turns her back to them and wipes her eyes.

"Regina" Emma says reaching to touch her shoulder. Regina sees her and moves away. "Don't Ms. Swan" Regina says angry and walks ahead of the group.

"What?" Emma says getting ready to approach the older woman. Snow grabs her daughters arm. "Emma, she's embarrassed, leave her alone"

"No, that's not fair we all reacted to those damn things. Why does she get to…" Mr. Gold walked up to them and stopped.

"Because Ms. Swan, how would you feel to have some creature uses your deepest desires and regrets against you, the one thing Regina can count on is her strength, those things challenged that and she appeared weak, not to meantion weak in front of all of you. That man you saw, was Regina's father"

"But why would she need forgiveness" Emma asked

Rumplestilskin thinks for a minute shakes his head "Because Hook is an idiot" he says out of the blue.

"What?" Emma says "Where's the map?" Rumple asks. Charming pulls the rolled up leather map out of his jacket and hands it to him. He opens it and chuckles

"Siren's Valley isn't near Crocodile swamp it's in the dead center of the Field of Regrets, and according to this we're only 2/3rds of the way out of it"

"So those weren't sirens?" Snow asked

"No it was, but this land works as a whole the Sirens used your desire to find your son to lead us to the Field of Regrets. "So how does the Field of regrets tie into this, what do they get out of it" Emma asked

"Food for the sirens who in turn keep this field alive"

"And how did you figure all that out" Charming asked taking back the map and putting it way.

"I figured it all out, when our dear Queen saw her dead father"

"So what's the story behind that?" Emma asked. Regina heard them and turned toward them.

"It's getting dark, so I suggest we get moving before something else tries to kill us" Regina said.

"She's right; we might have 3 1/2 hours left before the sun is down completely" Snow says.

The group walks passed Regina as she stands there. When gold walks passed she grabs his arm. "Look you miserable little imp, my life is my business" she says glaring at him.

"A little hostile your majesty, didn't enjoy the visit with dear old dad?" Rumple said not backing down. Regina continues to glare at him and then she resumes walking next to the group.

"This field isn't done with us" Rumple says "whatever you hear or see you need to ignore it until we get out of here" he said looking at Regina as he walked passed her.

As they walked the field taunted them, one by one.

"_Dad? Dad? How could you? How could you let go of me?"_ the voices whispered to Rumple. _"I'm dead because of you!"_

Rumple kept his pace and ignored the voice _"Coward! don't break our deal, don't break our deal" _the voice kept yelling.

Charming looked at Snow who was visibly upset. "Snow what's wrong?" Snow looked at Charming and gave him a small smile "I just want to hurry up and get out of here"

"_I bet you do" the voice whispered. "Used Regina's desperate want for love to kill her own mother" _

"_Sick" _

"_She can't love you…you know"_ the voices said replaying the conversation that ended Cora's life

"…_she doesn't have her heart, but I do" _

"_Think about it, what might happen once Cora had her heart back, back inside her" _

"_She can't love; so she can't love you"_ Snow started to walk faster and began to hum but the voices chimed louder.

"_You saw her face, when you manipulated her, you knew all she wanted was just an ounce of the love, you stole from her, when she begged you to keep her secret" _

The voices continued to taunt.

"_Imagine real love, you'd have a mother, and a start on a family Henry could be a part of, or you can have her be the dark one, the choice is yours" _

"_Heartless! Cold! Conniving!"_ the voices whispered.

"_Regina!"_ the voice yelled into Snows ear causing her to jump.

Charming looked at her "Are you okay?" Snow looked up at him but all she could see was Regina's face _"You did this"._

Snow let go of Charming and ran. "Snow!" he yelled.

Snow ran further ahead but looked back when she thought she saw a younger version of herself grinning evilly at her, she wasn't paying attention and tripped over a branch and ran into the back of Regina knocking her down.

"Hey!" Regina yelled.

"Regina I am so sorry!" Snow yelled

"Just watch where you're going" Regina said standing brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"No, Regina" Snow says shaking her head and standing.

Regina could clearly see that the woman is shaken up and upset.

"Regina, no matter what you've done to me, I had no right to…"

Regina could see where this was going. "Snow we've already done this"

"But the guilt is…" "Staring you in the face, and screaming it in your ears, yes I know, I'm dealing with mine as well" Regina said looking passed the young woman at the figure of her father standing in the trees. Snow just stood there and watched as the woman turned away from her.

Regina turned back in the direction they were going and walked away from Snow. "Regina" Snow sobbed.

Charming and Emma along with gold walked up beside her. "I told you to ignore it, dearie" Gold said shaking his head.

Charming grabbed Snow as she continued to sob and they walked on holding on to one another.

As they walked pass the last set of trees the voices stopped and the figures disappeared.

"We must be near Mermaid Lagoon"

"How can you tell?" Charming asked.

"The water" Emma and Snow said at the same time.

It was the first time Snow said anything since her encounter with Regina and she seemed to be fine.

Snow made a small smile at Emma before turning to face Charming

"Can't you hear it?, we should run right into it in a few more yards"

As they walked the sky began to get dark. "Damn it" Emma said "How far is the damn clearing!" She yelled

"It's just ahead I see it!" Snow yelled. And they all ran toward the body of water that separated them from the land on the other side.

"Great, so how do we get across?" Emma said. "Leave it to me" Regina said and a puff of smoke surrounded her. Something appeared out of the water and threw its hand up and Regina screamed as she was launched backward.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked running over to assist Regina. The creature moved closer to the shore as Snow and Charming backed away.

The creature rose up of the water as much as it possibly could, which was up to its waist. The creature was a woman a beautiful woman, with long white hair and her skin was the color of caramel. Her hair glistened like diamonds and glitter, she was very enticing. Her chest was covered in a very odd colored material it looked blue but then purple at the same time. It tied around her neck and her back and the rest of the material cut off at her midsection showing where her white scaly tale began. She wore a small black crown and a pair of black earrings that looked like shark teeth and smiled wide at Rumplestilskin exposing all her white teeth.

"So we meet again… Dark one"

**OMFG… Can you believe the weird ass shit going on in this chapter if you loved it hated it, let me know because I think I might have written myself into a box. How do you think the Mermaid knows Rumplestilskin and what do you think should happen to Regina… Where r these headaches leading too and **

**WHERE THE HELL IS HOOK? **

**AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**

**OH side note it's Friday I probably won't update till Monday because my job has WIFI and I don't… yeah times is hard… LOL but it will give me enough time to write at least three more chapters as long as you guys read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long update I'm so so so sorry a lot of stuff happened in the last week if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Some good some mind blowing from getting my first house to moving and getting a car yes all in one week, god is amazing **

**Since I moved into my new house I will be updating probably two chapters at a time at the nearest McDonalds because I don't have internet yet so bear with me. So I hope after I update this chapter, more of you will review I'm an aspiring novelist, I need and want your thoughts… please… **

"_**Or I will destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do**__**"**_

**Hehmmm… s'cuse me sometimes my inner evil queen comes through…LOL sorry about that… back to the story**

"Sirene" Gold said approaching the mermaid. "You look as breath taking as usual"

"Don't patronize me, dark one. What do you want?" she asked folding her arms against her chest. Her voice sounded like an echo to a song, it was full and soft.

The night was silent and still, the stars glowed so bright they looked like tiny silver suns. The moon shined bright in the water bouncing off the mermaid's skin and hair. Her eyes were misty light green, her lips were full and shined when she spoke and her teeth were as white as the purest of peals.

"We want to get to the clearing, over there" Gold said pointing his cane to the area of land on the other side. The mermaid chuckled. "The Clearing? ... Why?"

"That's our business" Gold said

"What's the matter dark one, scared of the dark?" the mermaid seemed to sing. "My daughters and I didn't forget your treatment of us upon your last visit." Her eyes and brows narrow as she speaks. "You've got some nerve showing your face here!" she yells.

Suddenly dark figures appeared in the water, rising up; their eyes dark and angry. Regina walked closer to the group and readied a fire ball. Charming moved Snow behind him while he pulled out his gun.

Emma, Snow and Regina looked around the water and saw what looked like at least 10 different mermaids; all of them rose out of the water. A soft sound came from one of the figures in the water, it sounded like a soft beautiful song. The girls were too focused on the other mermaids to notice one particular mermaid behind the others with soft violet hair staring at Charming and Gold humming a sweet tune.

Sirene smiled wickedly as Gold and Charming edged toward her. She lowered voice to a whisper and spoke softly. "You know we didn't like it when you came here, spewing magic and threating us." Gold and Charming continued to walk closer to Sirene "Do you know what happens when we feel threatened" Emma noticed the mermaid humming and saw who she was staring at and looked at Charming.

"David!" Emma yelled, grabbing his arm. Gold snapped out of his trance too, he shook his head and took his cane and pointed it in Sirene's face. "You sneaky witch!" he yelled.

Sirene screeched causing them all to cover their eyes. Her daughters dived into the water and then there was a strong sound of beating wings behind them.

"What is that?" Emma yelled lowering her hands and turning around. Regina noticed Sirene smile at her and dive back into the water.

"Didn't hook say something about fairies" Regina said staring in the direction Emma was. The beating of wings got closer and suddenly trees parted. Glowing red eyes and sharp white teeth moved toward them. Rumplestilskin threw a fireball in the direction of the fairies. Regina followed behind. The light from the fireball broke the swarm of fairies and they flew back up into the sky.

"What do we do?" Emma yelled "Their coming back!" Regina and gold threw another fireball in the fairies direction. Regina's fireball was small and went out as soon as she threw it. "Damn it" she said quietly. "Emma, use your magic, don't think just feel" Rumplestilskin yelled; throwing another fireball. Emma looked around "I… I can't" Emma said scared.

"You have to" Rumple said throwing another fireball but this time the fairies didn't bother to part they drove straight for the group. Emma closed her eyes she thought of her parents and Henry and how much she loves them and felt a ripple of magic flow through her.

The fairies were coming right for them, "Emma" Snow said grabbing her daughter when a huge blue force field covered them all. Snow stared at her daughter as the force field coved them, she smiled until a scream broke out and Emma and Snow looked toward the screams. Some of the fairies made it the force field and were attacking Regina who was now lying on the ground swatting them away.

Rumple and Charming ran over to assist her when the other fairies started to attack them as well.

The fairies were clawing at Regina's clothes, face, and hands; while the other fairies threw power balls at the force field. She was swatting them hard when one of the fairies grabbed her face with its tiny hands and an orange and yellow light flowed from it to Regina and her whole body lay limp on the ground.

Emma ran over to help Regina, when she grabbed her she noticed Regina's eyes opened and were flickering purple and her hands were sending electric shocks through her fingers, sending the fairies she zapped away, but when Emma went to grab her, she was instantly shocked and the force field broke;

"Ow Regina, watch it" Emma yelled and then Regina's eyes and hands turned normal and she stood and shook her head again and placed her hands on her temples, she looked hurt and confused.

The fairies swarmed around them all, zapping and scratching them.

Charming was swatting with his jacket and Rumple was throwing fireballs. Emma grabbed Regina's and Snow's wrist and ran toward the guys. Rumplestilskin made a circle of fire around them all, which affectedly kept the fairies at bay.

The fairies screeched and laughed as they threw power balls at the group from above. "Ugh, what do we do now?" Emma yelled.

Regina grabbed her head "Stop, yelling" she said moving away from her; when at least three more power balls hit her from above.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked grabbing the woman's arm. "Let go!" Regina yelled her eyes were flickering purple again. "Stop touching me" she yelled. Another power ball fell from the top and hit her and Snow on the shoulders and head, it popped and sizzled as it hit them.

"Ow these things hurt like a b…" Snow said brushing it off but noticed Regina seemed to get more and more agitated.

"Regina…" Snow said grabbing her arm yet again. "I said let go!" Regina yelled shoving Snow into Rumple and Charming. She grabbed her head and grimaced with pain.

Emma walked over to help Snow "What the hell Regina?" As the group helped snow and dodged power balls from the fairies they all looked at Regina, who was silent and whose whole body glowed purple.

Charming grabbed Snow "What's happening?" Emma yelled at Rumple. "I don't know I've never seen this kind of magic" "Regina!" Emma yelled. Suddenly the beating of wings swarmed around the fire rim, circling it fast making the fire disappear.

Regina took a deep breath and threw her hands up and screamed, purple fire surrounded them and shot toward the tree tops, the fairies scattered like rats. Everyone dropped to the floor, Regina moved passed them like a ghost. The shell which was now Regina walked toward the lake where the Sirene reappeared.

Without a word Regina brought her hand toward the mermaid and made a fist raising it above the water, bringing Sirene with her. Sirene's daughters reappeared as well swimming closer to their mother but far enough not to get hooked in by Regina. "Regina let her go!" Emma yelled.

"The clearing how do we get to it" Regina asked calmly not hearing Emma at all. "Put me down, witch!" Sirene hissed at Regina.

Regina then took her other hand and held it toward the other mermaids "I'm going to kill them" she said in the same scary calmness, Sirene opened her mouth and let out a powerful shriek.

Everyone grabbed their ears except Regina who seemed not to be fazed at all. Purple electric serge came from her hands to the water and the mermaids screamed with pain, there was blood in the water and mermaids skin blistered and boiled. The group stared in shock at what could have been the climax of a horror flick.

"Regina!" a voice yelled "Regina!" "Regina!"

Her body shook fiercely and then Emma's face appeared "Regina! Get up!"

"Regina!"

Regina opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the floor with a scared Emma standing over her yelling. She blinked rapidly "Emma" she whispered, than she closed her eyes again.

"Emma, is she okay?" Charming yelled swatting the fairies "I think the fairies got her pretty bad she won't get up!" Emma yelled back. Gold threw a large fire ball in the direction of the fairies in the force field and took them out.

Snow glanced at the lake and noticed a mermaid staring at her, the mermaid had orange hair and soft faded orange eyes, she gave her Snow a small smile and stuck her hand on the grass.

Snow watched as the mermaid broke eye contact and looked at the trees. Snow followed her gaze and the leaves in trees suddenly speared off in the direction of the fairies causing them to scatter, some of the branches even swatted them, making the fairies scatter as well.

When the sound of wings faded Emma released the force field. "What happened?" Charming said

"I don't know" Gold answered out of breath "but whatever it was it scared them which means we need to move"

"It was her" Snow pointed in the direction of the mermaid who was still staring at her. Snow walked closer to the water "Don't, it could be a trap" Charming warned

"I don't think so, she wouldn't have saved us, and I think she wants to help us" Snow said looking at Charming. Snow walked closer to the lake "Hi" she said.

The mermaid took a quick glance in the direction Emma and Regina were in and then back at the water behind her "Quickly my sisters will be back soon" The mermaid reached her hand toward Snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow looked back at the group Charming shook his dead 'No' but Snow grabbed the mermaid's hand. "Follow me" she whispered and let Snow's hand go.

"Come on" Snow said to the others, Charming bent down and picked up an unconscious Regina. They all walked toward the lake. The mermaid swam near the side of the lake her tale was a beautiful yellow she looked like a gold fish under water. They walked toward an area of land that was covered in rose vines with long red and blue thorns on them.

They all stopped and looked around there were no ways around the thorns; they seemed to go miles into the forest. Gold stuck his hand out and sent a fireball in the direction of the nearest thorns but it did nothing but go out "We can't get through this" he said.

"Where do we go" Charming said looking at Snow. Snow looked at the water to find the mermaid but she was gone. "Maybe we should…" Emma started to when suddenly the mermaid reappeared "Quickly my sisters are coming, one your cross they cannot stop you so you must hurry." "How?" Snow asked.

The mermaid placed her hand on the ground once again her fingers looked just like regular fingers except they had thin webbing between them and her nails were as orange as her eyes. She looked as beautiful up close than she did far away it reminded Snow of the pin up girls she saw in a book.

The mermaid placed her hand on the earth and suddenly the rose vines began to untangle and move toward the water. First they laid straight making a clear path toward the clearing than the thorns that covered the vines blossomed into roses it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

The roses were many different colors and styles. "Alright come on" Emma quickly said she and Snow where the first to walk on the bridge than gold and last was Charming still hold Regina. They all walked across and as they did they noticed churning in the water the mermaid looked at the water.

"hurry" she urged them and they all took off running toward the clearing as Snow, Emma and Gold touched the ground the vines swooped up and blocked the path of Charming. "David!" Snow yelled "What's going on let him pass!" she yelled at the mermaid.

"It's not him, it's her, the clearing, it isn't accepting her" the mermaid said. "What?" Emma said confused but before the mermaid could speak the others surfaced. Sirene looked angry and was the first to speak "Rayanne! What have you done?" Rayanne stared at Sirene but she never left the bridge.

"Sirene" Rayanne said gently "Quiet!" Sirene yelled and Rayanne flinched a little. "How could you? That thing…" Sirene pointed to Gold "Tortured your sister for her rare blue pearls, she still hasn't got over her fear of…" "Sirene, I know I disobeyed you, but maybe if we help him, he and the witches will help us" Rayanne said quietly.

"You are a traitor and will be dealt with" Sirene said causing Rayanne to sink her head "as for you dark one you may have turned my daughter from me but if I ever catch you in this area again I will not hesitate to kill you" Sirene and her daughter dove back into the water and swam away.

"Rayanne" Snow said quietly. The mermaid did not look at her she continued to look at the water where her mother disappeared. "I've been shunned before" Rayanne said quietly "but I have never been called a traitor" Snow saw the water under Rayanne's chin make a small ripple in the water and knew the young mermaid was crying.

"Rayanne…" Snow said again. Rayanne quickly turned around and looked at Gold. Dark one I did not do this just for you, you will help me! Or…" Gold walked up to the rose fence that blocked Charming and Regina from entering and looked down at Rayanne. "No need for threats dearie, I will help with any problem if and when you help me find my grandson, you have my word" Gold said putting his hand over his heart.

Rayanne looked at Charming who was shifting Regina's weight in his arms. Rayanne held her hand out toward Regina "Your friend is dying" "What? How?" Emma said

"She must have suffered some kind of trauma, but fairy dust doesn't do this, Lay her down on the path" Rayanne said to Charming who hesitantly laid her down. Rayanne lifted herself out of the water and sat next to Regina's unconscious body. Her tail looked like a long skirt almost hiding her legs and her fins swayed back and forth in the water like little feet.

She placed her hand on her head "She's burning up" "If she's dying, why wouldn't the clearing accept her?" Charming asked "Because things in this world are different especially when it comes to dying creatures. Ever since Peter turned evil everything has changed the clearing used to take anyone or thing that needed a safe haven but now it closes itself off to all injured or dying creatures. It's like everything that was good is now bad and everything bad…"

"Good" Charming finished. "So if you're helping us than…" Emma started "Than I used to be bad" Rayanne said looking at her. "I'm actually very posioness, I used to kill things with my gift, just for kicks and my sisters never really wanted anything to do with me but since I'm good I can't help but do good"

"So what's happening to Regina" Snow asked Rayanne looked at Regina and moved her hair off her forehead and she noticed the burn marks on her temples "What are these marking on her head?" she asked looking up at the group. "She was taken by Greg and Tamara, the two people who brought my son her"

Rayanne jumped at the sounds of their names and looked back at Regina. "You know them" Charming asked "No but I can only imagine what she went through with them if this is the evidence the left behind. How long has she been hurt?"

"Just with Greg and Tamara" Emma said "No, when you and your mother were coming back from the Enchanted forest, Regina and I put an electric force field around the entrance so just in case her mother made it through and not you she would be killed" Snow and Emma stared at Gold as she spoke.

"So what happened because there wasn't any force field when we came through" Gold chuckled remembering "Well Henry of course intervened, he had more faith in your ability to beat Cora than we did so he convinced Regina to remove the force field" "Ok" Charming said Gold looked at him through the vines "No not ok in order to remove that kind of force field it needed to be absorbed my something, so for Henry Regina…"

"Absorbed the force field, oh my god" Snow said "It should have killed her but you know our queen stubborn as the day is long" Gold said almost incoherently. "That mixed with the draining of her power into that diamond to save the town" The mermaid gently stroked Regina's hair, touching the marks on her head. "She must really care for you, to want to risk her life to save you" Rayanne said.

Everyone looked at each other silently "She actually hates me" Snow said "Me too" Emma chimed in "She loves my son, well our son" Rayanne looked confused "It's a very long st…" Emma started to say when she heard something soft like a child in the distance. "What is that?" Snow said hearing the same thing. "I don't hear anything" Charming said looking at Rayanne.

"The children" Rayanne said simply looking back at Regina. "It lasts all night" "What lasts all night" Charming said looking at Rayanne "Don't worry it get louder" "What?" Charming asked but he didn't need an answer. He heard what sounded like children, hundreds of children crying all in unison. Snow tried to ignore the sounds and looked back at Rayanne "Can you help her?"

"Yes but it will require the help of one you" "Do you think one of them could be Henry?" Emma asked looking at Charming. "Don't do that to yourself Emma, If Henry is anything like you and Regina he's fine" Emma's eyes watered but she nodded.

Rayanne moved her hands over the vines and they moved back down toward the bridge; Snow Kneelt down next to Charming she was surprised at how soft the bridge was. "What do you need?" she asked looking at Rayanne "These are strange" Rayanne said touching Regina's black gloves. "Is her whole body covered like this?"

"No, these are gloves we use them to keep our hands warm" Snow said taking off Regina's Gloves. "Wow" Rayanne said holding the glove in her hand examining it. "Do we need to take off her coat too" Rayanne nodded and Snow gently removed Regina's scarf first and then lifted her head to remove her black coat. "It must be very cold in your world" Rayanne said looking at Regina's red jacket, the only other clothing that was over her black tank top.

"No, it was very cold when we left" Emma said helping Snow lift Regina again to remove her jacket. When Regina was flat on her back again they noticed the other marks on her arms. They were identical in every way to the ones on her temples. Rayanne touched the marks "I can heal her" she said looking at Snow, Emma and Charming "but it comes at cost".

"Magic always comes with a price" Gold said quietly turning around to look at the area that was supposed to be their safe haven for the night. He had been to Neverland before but it was very briefly to get the pearls Sirene had spoken of earlier.

He thought of the pearls he collected from the mermaid, he needed them to help find Bay but Sirene couldn't or wouldn't understand so Rumplestilskin did what he had to. He refused to let some mermaid stand in his way of finding his son. He looked around the area but the sound of the children crying made even his heart break, especially thinking back to when he lost Bay. He couldn't stand it and created a force field around the entire area to block it out. Everyone looked at him and but said nothing but they all shared the same 'thank you' glance.

"What cost?" Emma said turning away from Gold "Because of this place I have the power to heal her and the water already has the magical properties to help me but…" Rayanne stopped and looked at Regina "This kind of damage could cause memory loss or just kill her"

"Oh my god is there anything good that could come from you healing her" Snow said concerned "This place brings out the innocence in people" "You mean she could revert back to being a child" Gold said. "Well no, with adults innocence is usually portrayed in the moment they were the happiest" Rayanne said looking at Gold

"That's strange why?" Emma asked "Because adults believe they must be serious all the time, they lose their imagination and the things that made them who they were when they were little, so the closet thing that brings them back to their childlike ways is happiness" Rayanne said "But the only time Regina was ever happy was with Daniel" Snow said "And Henry" Gold pointed out. "Yea, but…"

"Well we don't have much time, the fairies could come back if they haven't started already" Rayanne said. "I need the help of the person she loves the most" she said looking at the group "Uh…" Emma said looking around when her eyes fell on Gold. He scuffed "Don't look at me Dearie, we all know how she feels about me" "W…well it's not me, she thinks I'm trying to take Henry from her" Emma said looking at Charming. "Well, she doesn't know me" he said looking at snow.

Snow's eyes became large as she noticed that they all looked at her, "Well it's not me" she said looking back at them. Everyone looked at each other than back at snow "Um… Mary-Margret…" Snow shook her head "W…What? No, she hates me" She said looking back at the group. "You even said it, when she tried to put that spell on Henry"

"I would never try to understand the heartaches of our dear queen, but usually when there is that much hate there is always some love" Gold chimed in. "She tried to kill me, a lot!" Snow said laughing trying to hold back her tears but they fell when she looked around and noticed that everyone remained silent.

"But you said that she wasn't always like that she was kind and loving to you" Charming said. "When I was a child and even then sometimes I wondered, but… the things I've done for her to hate me" Snow said looking Regina "I'm the reason for all of this… because of Daniel" She whispered under her breath.

Rayanne reached out and touched Snow's gloved hand "It's ok" she said nodding. "I need you to hold her head in your lap and think of a memory were you both were happy together" Snow nodded and thought hard "Ready?" Rayanne asked Snow nodded "While you tell it, I'll use the water to heal her wounds" Snow nodded never taking her gaze off Regina.

"Wait if Snow, shares a memory that her and Regina shared, what does Regina happiest memory with Henry or Daniel have to do with anything?" Charming asked "Snow's recount of her favorite memory is just to make Regina comfortable, to let her know that someone who loves her is here. It's no different from a worried mother singing to her child when they are sick" Rayanne said looking at Snow nodding for her to continue.

It didn't take her long to find a memory, a special one that she held dear to her heart. Snow closed her eyes and slowly opened them back up again.

She sniffed and began to tell her fondest memory of her step mother "Um… it was in the afternoon… and my father and I had been riding tirelessly all day from kingdom to kingdom in search for a mother for me…"

Rayanne moved her hand over the water and a beautiful white Lillie with purple leaves and vines appeared. She bent down and plucked four petals from it and dipped them in the water and begun to rub the petals on Regina's temples.

A soft hum came from her lips than it became a song, a beautiful song in her language that relaxed the entire group. They all sighed at her voice. Emma watched as her mother told the rest of the story.

"I… don't know um… how my horse got away from me but it took off, with me holding on for dear life…" As Rayanne continued to sing Snow became more and more relaxed to tell the story. "I screamed for someone to help me, but no one could hear me" Snow sniffed and a tear fell down her cheek and fell on Regina's.

"A young woman rode up behind me, on a brown horse" Snow said smiling than she chuckled "She looked so brave riding up beside me but in her eyes she feared for my life as much as I did. She reached her hand out for me to take…" Rayanne moved closer to the duo and started rubbing the petals on her arms. The water glowed and fizzed white on the marks until they disappeared.

"I was hesitant at first than I reached my hand out and she pulled me to her, the first thing she said to me was 'it's ok your safe' and she was right I was, I told her I would never ride again and she said…" Regina stirred and her eyes started to flicker open. Rayanne scooped up some water and trickled it on her head "Nonsense… the only way to overcome fears is to face them…" Regina said eyes finally opening.

Rayanne was quiet as Regina sat up and looked at the group around her. When her eyes fell on Rayanne, she looked the mermaid up and down. "Who are you? Where am I?" She said looking around when her eyes fell on Snow. "Do I know you dear?" she said innocently, Snow's eyes must have gave her away because Regina tilted her head to the side and looked again.

"Snow" she whispered. She reached for Snow's face and then gasped removing her hand. "What's going on? Where am I? Where are we?" She said looking around. "Um… you're safe" Snow said. "You don't remember but you have a son, who was kidnapped and we came here to rescue him"

Regina smiled and laughed "This must be a joke, did my mother put you up to this?" She said looking at the group. When no one shared in her amusement she looked at Snow "Come on, I don't have any children, besides if I did they would be with…" Regina was getting ready to say when she grabbed her head "Mmmm… my head, I feel like I'm spinning in circles"

Rayanne grabbed Regina's arm "You need to lie down" "How long will this last" Emma said. "I'm not sure" Rayanne answered. Regina looked at the blonde "Do I know you?" She asked "Um… yea we share my son" she said looking at Gold.

Regina looked confused "Come on, Regina once you lie down you will feel better" Regina stood and Charming collected her clothing. Regina held on tight to Snow and Charming followed closely behind, Rayanne dove back into water. As Emma followed behind her parents and Regina Gold stopped her.

"Ms. Swan, a word if you don't mind" Emma waiting for Snow and Charming to walk out of earshot. "Since our dear queen has found herself in this predicament maybe you can us this to your advantage" Emma frowned at Gold. "What are you talking about?" Emma said folding her arms on her across her chest.

"Regina would never give Henry up never once we get to the enchanted forest do you really think things will be any different than how they are now, the constant fighting the sneaking out?" Emma was getting ready to object when she stopped and looked in the direction in which Regina and her parents walked.

"This kind of an opportunity dearie will never… come again" Gold said walking away.

**Ok… what the hell? Regina has lost her memory and she doesn't know Daniel and her mother is dead (Yes I know I didn't mention it but I insinuated it… well I'll be more specific next chapter) You will never guess where I'm going with this… I will update soon but please review let me know how you like this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay apparently my computer acting like a real Ass, it posted and reposted my chapter so I deleted the extra one and kept the more resent one. **

**Any who… I loved loved loved the reviews they…**

"_**They make my heart super happy!" see you guys bring out my inner Ki Lan LOL**_

Snow, Charming and Regina saw a little cabin they stopped once they reached the door. "How are we supposed to get in that?" Snow said looking at the cabin. The cabin that sat in the center of the clearing was very small it was made with flowers and leaves.

Emma walked up to her parents and Regina "This place is only big enough to fit a small child" Gold said. Emma walked up to the group and laughed. "And what I dare ask is so funny?" he said staring at a(n) hysterical Emma. "Come on, you guys don't know?" Emma said looking at the group "The house?" she said opening her arms, beckoning anyone who knew the story to jump in. When no one did she continued.

"The house, it was built for Wendy, the girl Peter Pan brought to Neverland and as they were flying around or something, his fairy, Tinkerbell had the lost boys shoot her down and then when they found out it was the young girl, Peter brought to be their mother he made them build this little house around her."

Emma stood smiling at the group but when no one shared in her amusement she dropped her head back and sighed tiredly. "Never mind" "I'm sorry, who are you?" Regina said looking at the blonde. Emma looked at a confused Regina "I'm… complicated" she sighed. "Well did anyone try the door?" she said looking at the group.

"The door comes up to my waist, Emma how are we supposed to check to see if it's open" Snow said with the same tired sigh Emma expressed earlier. Emma walked over to the little hut and pushed the area that looked like a door. "Ugh… it must be stuck" she said giving it another hard push.

"It's not stuck, it locked" a voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Rayanne standing there.

The group stood in awe at her presence she was more breath taking out of water, she had long tanned legs, she had her hands on her hips and her orange hair hung all the way down to her waist. She wore the same strange almost sheer material that Sirene was wearing with the exception that Rayanne's was a light yellow. It hung on her hips and the top clung tightly to her chest.

Her eyes seem to glisten like Sirene's. "Wow" Emma said "You look like a Victoria Secret model" Charming chuckled a little. "Who?" Rayanne asked. "Never mind" Emma said "Can you get the door open" Rayanne walked over to the little hut.

She smiled "You might want to move back some" she said to Emma. Emma walked over toward the group who moved back as well. Like before Rayanne put her hand on the little hut and just like the bridge, the branches and flowers that held the hut together expanded and grew until it was a large cabin. It looked like a cabin that you would find in the mountains, but with an exterior and interior designer of a forest imp who loved flowers.

Rayanne giggled at the expression or bewilderment on Charming, Snow and Emma's face. "Come on" she said pushing the cabin door open and walking in.

The cabin looked just like the hut only bigger the walls were lined with beautiful flowers all different colors and sizes. Roses, Asters, Avens, Grecian Roses and Geum lined the outside walls and door frame. Sweet mint and Lavender grew around the bottom of the cabin.

As the group walked ahead Regina stood behind. Snow turned when she realized Regina was no longer at her side. "Regina is everything alright" the rest of the group stopped as well and looked at Regina who frowned at them "No everything is not alright" she said firmly. "I do not know where I am, and furthermore I don't know who any of you are" she said looking around the group when her eyes fell back on snow.

"I don't know why you look like the young girl I saved from her run away horse, but if this is another one of my mother's cruel punishments for me talking back earlier, I will not play along" she said folding her arms.

"Regina, this isn't…" Snow started "No! Do not speak to me" Regina yelled. She then looked around the clearing and turned around. "Mother!" she yelled "Mother! Stop with the magic and talk to me" she yelled walking around "Regina" Snow said again. Regina turned to face them and for the first time everyone saw fear, genuine fear in Regina's eyes

"Where is she?" Regina asked. Snow tried to walk closer toward her. "Stop!" Regina yelled and Snow jumped but stood still. "Father!" Regina yelled looking at snow. "Father!" she yelled again this time looking around the clearing again "Father! ". Gold walked up toward Snow while Regina continued to call out for her father.

He threw up his hand and was surrounded by purple smoke. Regina turned around when she heard the familiar sound of her mother magic. Emma, Snow and Charming backed away from what looked like an older man dressed in a dark blue Victorian style suit. "Regina" the man said.

"Father!" Regina yelled relieved and ran into the man's arms. "There, there Regina you're alright" the man said comforting Regina. "Where are we?" Regina asked with tears in her eyes staring only at her father. "Well you know your mother, she went off hot tempered and sent you here, when I spoke up she sent me here with you" Regina face became hardened and angry and then her face fell like she was defeated and she shook her head.

"Sometimes I just hate her, she's always doing this" she yelled. Turning away from the man "Now, now don't get upset, she just wants the best for you, you know she loves you" Regina turned back toward the man and sighed "You always defend her… even after she does what she wants to me" Regina said dropping her head not trying to scold her father.

"Regina" the man says lifting her chin, Regina looks at the man who has always loved her even when she thought her mother did not and lets out a small smile. He brings his hand up and swipes it above her head and Regina passes out cold and fall to the floor. "Oh my god!" Snow yells running over to Regina.

The purple fog surrounds the man and he turns back into Rumplestilskin "Really Gold, and catching her would have been too much?" Charming said "Did you forget she was just injured, badly I might add a few seconds ago" Snow yelled at the man who stood unfazed staring at an unconscious Regina. "Hell, I can't believe he turned into Regina's father, is there no level you won't stoop down to" Emma said walking over to Snow, leaning down to check Regina's head.

"Look Dearie…" Gold said agitated "We have been walking for hours fighting Sirens, Ghosts from past and fairies, not to mention our little run in with a few mermaids, I'm tired and I am not in no mood to deal with that" he said pointing to Regina and with that he walked toward and in the cabin with Rayanne.

"He is such an ass" Emma said to her parents. Charming sighed and bent down to pick up Regina. "Yea well he is family" Snow shook her head grabbed her daughter's shoulder and walked toward the cabin.

The smell of mint and lavender filled their noses as they walked through the door. The inside of the cabin, was fairly large it was a single large room with five very large different color tulips aligning the back. Blue, purple, red, yellow, and green the rest of the cabin was just empty.

"Do you like it?" Rayanne asked smiling from ear to ear. "Sure, what is that?" Emma asked pointing to the tulips.

"Beds silly, don't they have beds where you're from?" Rayanne said giggling she touched the second one which was purple and it opened up. The inside was purple as well the petals pulled back like a luxurious flower style twin bed. The vines that would normally hold pollen were bent down in a pillow like fashion.

"That's beautiful" Snow said. Charming went to lay Regina on it when he was stopped by Emma. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, look from a person who was forced to watch Little Shop of Horrors in choir, I say we hold off on the Audrey II beds, okay?" Snow laughed "Come on Emma now that is one movie I do remember watching, it was not that bad and besides Rayanne has helped us this far"

"Yeah well that's what the swan thought when the scorpion stung her half way across the lake." Emma said. Snow looked at her daughter and sighed grabbing her hands "Emma honey, the reason the scorpion gave was that it was in his nature, Rayanne's nature is death, and yet she's helping us." She said letting her hands go. Just relax and get some rest, okay"

Emma sighed too tired to argue with her mother. "Okay fine but if these flowers try to kill us…" Snow rolled he eyes and then nodded to Charming so he knew it was ok to lay Regina down. Once the weight changed in the flower the closest two petals by Regina moved and folded toward her like a blanket and Regina sighed as her body relaxed. Rayanne sat next to her and stroked her hair.

Emma watched with curiosity but said nothing. Snow and Charming walked over to the red and yellow tulips and touched them. As soon as they opened they both sat down "Gold, I think the green one is for you" Charming said looking at the quiet pawn shop owner. Gold chuckled and leaned on his cane toward him.

"No thanks dearie, I'll take my chances on the floor." He said limping over to the window and with a flick of his hand a chair appeared a normal looking dining room chair and sat down.

Charming shook his head and looked at Snow who was taking off her black bag and coat. "What do you think her deal is?" Charming whispered gesturing toward Rayanne. Snow turned to see Rayanne watching over Regina closely. "I don't know, maybe she sees a lot of herself in her" Snow said turning back around and looking through her bag.

Charming saw a change in his wife's face "Hey" he said grabbing her chin. "You okay?" Snow smiled and nodded with her eyes glazed over. "I'm just tired" she said shaking her head. "I know the whole happy thoughts thing with Regina must have been tough…" Snow shook her head "No that's the thing I didn't have to search for one, I knew exactly what wanted to say it was just…" she said lowering her head.

"Just what" Charming said sitting next to her on the red tulip; putting his arm around her "I just kept thinking about Cora and how she died…" Charming sighed and pulled Snow into him so that her head was on his shoulder "You have to stop thinking about that, Snow if you keep dwelling in the past it's doomed to haunt you, you need to forgive yourself"

"I…" Snow began but was cut off by charming who just shushed her and pulled her down so they were both lying face to face. The petals coved them like it did Regina and they both relaxed in it and fell fast asleep. "So anything to eat around here" Emma asked Rayanne who simply smiled, stood and walked out shut the door. "So you trust the food but not the flower beds" Gold said with a grin. "You're a complicated woman Ms. Swan"

"If you must know, I was actually just trying to get her to leave so I could check on Regina" she said looking into Regina's tulip. "And how is our dear queen?" Gold asked staring out the window. "Fine" she said with a tired sigh "So you have given any thought to our discussion earlier?"

Emma walked over to the man and stood in front of him leaning on the wall where the window was. "No and I'm not, I meant what I said to her in the forest, I will not keep Henry from her, she has changed a lot and whether you see it or not, Henry sees it and so do I and that's enough for me" she said walking away from him.

Gold rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He sat up when he thought he saw a shadow. Emma saw this "What?" she asked looking at him. "I thought I saw…" he was getting ready to say when the door burst open. Rayanne appeared looking around the room. "Rayanne what is it?" Emma yelled.

When she threw her hand toward her and then back at the blue tulip. Emma couldn't react fast enough when the flower's vines quickly extended and grabbed hold of her and pulled her tightly in its grasp. "Gol…" Emma tried to yell when it covered her mouth. Rayanne tried to do the same to Rumplestilskin when he threw a fireball in her direction. Rayanne fell to the floor and as soon as she did the tulips folded up all the way and shrunk down to normal size. Gold ran over to them when he heard movement behind him, and before he could brace himself something hard hit him on the head and all he saw was darkness.

**Okay guys you know what to do read and review and tell me how you're liking the story so far. I know cliff hangers are no one's favorites but it so badly needed to be done. Do you guys want me to go back and write what's going on in Story Brooke or screw'em and stick to Neverland?**

**I know I hate when it switches from place to place especially when there at a really good part and you like "Ugh, fuck them what happened to so and so" LOL. Can't freaking wait until OUAT premieres it seems like every time I see their commercial my heart just stops. Any way thanks for the love and the follows. **

**Thank you to all the praises on my move as well you guys are every writers dream. **

**Oh and Scrapdogg I haven't seen a review from you since the last three chapters were posted have you given up on me?**


	8. Chapter 8

A blue electrical charge came from the back of the room and suddenly the five large colorful tulips reappeared. "Ugh, OPEN!" Emma yelled fighting the tulip to open. When it suddenly opened and Emma fell out onto the floor, she stood up and ran over to red tulip "Mom! Dad!" she yelled trying to pull the flower open.

When the flower refused to budge, she became more and more angry and as she pulled at the large petals when a surge of power came from her hands to the tulips. The tulip opened and Snow and Charming stared at a scared Emma. "Emma what's wrong?" Snow said getting up.

Charming got up as well "Emma what happened, what's wrong?" Emma looked at her mother surprised "You didn't feel anything or hear anything?" Emma said hysterical. "Rayanne tried to…" Emma stopped when she heard movement from behind them.

"I was trying too…" Rayanne began when she was quickly hit with a jolt of light and fell hard against the hut wall. She groaned and grabbed her side. Emma walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. "Emma Stop!" Snow yelled. She was so scared she had never seen her daughter this angry.

"She tried to kill us!" Emma growled dragging Rayanne up so her face was near hers. All Emma could focus on was her anger all she saw was people standing in her way from finding her son.

Snow ran over to her daughter "Emma Stop this, what are you doing?" Emma continued to glare at Rayanne; Snow grabbed her daughter's arm, when Emma whole bosy turned and she looked into her eyes and saw nothing but a blue surge, and then Emma threw her back from her.

Emma's suddenly release of her power left her not only drained but it also left her seeing clearly. She exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She turned around and saw her mother on the other side of the room and she stopped in her tracks.

She dropped Rayanne, when she realized the young mermaid was still in her grip and ran over to Charming and Snow "David its okay I'm alright" Snow said but she flinched when Emma came near her. "Mom I'm…" Emma said softly. Her eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"You can't control your powers…" Rayanne said softly still in pain and trying to stand. She wobbled but she managed to stand on her own.

"Why did you trap us in the tulips" Emma yelled. Rayanne sighed in pain and looked at Emma "I didn't trap you!" "Yes you did! That freaky plant grabbed me after you threw me into it!" Emma said yelling again "Calm down, before you do something you can't undo" Rayanne said still holding her side. Emma sighed hard frustrated "I didn't trap you, I saved you" Emma looked at Rayanne beckoning her to explain.

"While I was gathering food for you, I heard something coming from behind the cabin and I walked over to it and it was the lost ones. I don't know how they got in" Rayanne said putting her hand on her head trying to find an answer.

"I thought you said only mermaids could get in this place" Charming said "Yeah, that's right and Peter Pan" Rayanne said. "So, you think Peter Pan let them in?" Snow asked "No, this was either one of my sisters or…" Rayanne put her head down. "Sirene" Charming finished. Rayanne looked at him.

"Where is Gold?" Emma asked now calm again "I guess when they came and didn't find you they grabbed him and went looking for you in the area." "That doesn't explain why they left you here" Emma said. "Well thanks to the Dark one, I guess they were satisfied that I was no longer in the way"

Emma's features softened "Oh, sorry. Thanks though, for helping" It was Rayanne's turn to look at her with attitude. She placed her hand on her hip "Yeah well don't mention it, you have trust issues. If I were going to kill you I would have done so earlier not later" Rayanne said glaring at her and turning from the group.

Emma was getting ready to her a piece of her mind when Rayanne yelled back. "Oh yeah and I would advise you not to get angry anymore. The next time you do, you'll turn into one of those nasty looking Sirens." And with that she walked out of the cabin.

"You'll what?" Snow asked Emma looked at her mother and then followed Rayanne.

Snow was getting ready to follow when Charming grabbed her arm. "Wait, what about Regina?" Snow looked at the sleeping queen in the purple tulip, who was oblivious to the world around her, strangely she looked so peaceful. "Let her rest, we need to figure out a plan and I can't deal with her right now" Snow said and Charming nodded and agreed and they both walked out of the cabin.

Rayanne stumbled over toward the lake, Emma followed close behind. "Where are you going?" she asked as she saw Rayanne stare into the water. "Not now witch" Rayanne replied angrily. "I'm sorry that I hurt you that wasn't my intention, well it kinda was but I didn't know you were helping us at the time…" Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "Rayanne I'm sorry, I really am, please don't leave" Emma begged.

Rayanne sighed "I know" she said looking at her over her shoulder. "I have to heal, if I don't than this…" She said moving her hand "Will get worse". Emma saw purple liquid on her hand and sliding down her side. It looked like the kind of liquid one would find in a glow stick. "Oh my god Rayanne did I do that?" "Well not just you, the Dark One helped" Rayanne said looking back at the water. Emma felt even worse the last thing she wanted to do with her new found powers was hurt anyone.

"Don't feel bad Emma, I would have done the same thing in order to protect the ones I love" and with that she dived into the water. Emma moved back from the edge so not to get splashed. When Rayanne reappeared further away her long legs had gone back to a tail and fin.

"Where is Rayanne going?" Snow asked "Gold and I hurt her real bad so she going to go heal" Snow nodded her head and then looked toward the ground and stood quietly. Emma looked at her mother and then away when she remembered how hard she flung her across the room and her heart just broke.

"Mom…" Emma said softly Snow looked at her daughter and smiled "Emma its okay…" a tear fell from Emma's eye "No its not I could have hurt, or worse" Snow shook her head. "No, Emma I know you and you know you. You would never hurt me or anyone else. You were angry and I took you by surprise. It's a learning experience, and they always say experience is the best teacher" Snow said jokingly but Emma still looked upset.

Snow just simply grabbed her daughter and held her tight. The two let go and peered into the water where it started to ripple and churn. Rayanne reappeared smiling she lifted herself out of the water and sat on the side. Her tail came up out of the water as she slid back further on land her tail faded into the yellow sheer material she was wearing earlier and her hair was instantly dried as well.

Emma noticed her side was completely healed and didn't have any trace of the wound. Charming stared and then smiled when Rayanne gave him glance. Snow noticed this and gently nudged him in the side. "Watch yourself Romeo, your wife might get jealous" she whispered softly at him. Effectively getting him to chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist. Rayanne stood and made her way over to them.

"I have some news" She said standing with the group "I…" A scream, a very loud earth shattering scream stopped Rayanne from speaking and they all looked toward the cabin "Regina" Emma said and they all ran toward it. They reached her as she fell out of the tulip on to the floor. They all looked around but the only person they saw was Regina. "No, No, No" She said shaking her head. "Please No!" she cried. She was visibly crying and shaking.

"Regina what's wrong?" Snow said kneeling down on the floor near the woman. "I… I… She… She…" Regina could barely get a word out. She just flung her arms around Snow's neck and cried. "Regina its okay, just take a deep breath" Regina did as she was told. Rayanne kneeled down with them; Emma watched as she gently rubbed Regina's hair to get her to calm down. When she was ready Regina pulled away "It was horrible..." Regina gasped trying to calm her breathing.

"Daniel… and I we… were…" Regina stopped again and took another deep breath. She waited to make sure that her breathing was normal and then continued "My mother… she killed Daniel" The look on Snow's face was the look of great sadness and pain.

"We planned to elope because I knew my mother would never understand how I turned down a king for someone who worked in the stables." Regina said wiping her face with her hand. "And…she killed him, she caught us in the barn trying to leave and she…she…" Regina couldn't bring herself to finish the story and started to cry again.

"Regina it sounds like a bad dream" Emma said "No… it wasn't… it felt so real like a… like a memory… He can't be dead, he can't" Regina repeated. "Regina…" Snow said. "I have to find him, I have to see if he's okay" Regina said standing. She grabbed her jackets and scarf off the floor in the corner by the purple tulip and put it on.

"Regina" Snow said "Where am I? Send me home!" When no one moved she became angry "Whatever magic you used to get me here you need to use it to send me back" Regina said looking around. "Regina, we don't have magic" Charming said.

Regina frowned at them "Father!" she yelled "Where is my father?" Regina asked. "Regina" Rayanne said "No! I asked you where is father!" Regina yelled. "REGINA!" Snow yelled and then walked over to the woman and grabbed her by the arms. She gasped but remained still.

"Look I know you're confused but we don't have time for this right now, you want to know where your father is? Nowhere, you are in Neverland; your son was abducted from Story Brooke the town that we are all from and you are the Mayor. Greg and Tamara kidnapped him and jumped through a portal, which led us here" Snow said letting her go and gesturing to the space around them.

"You need to wake up or remember something because we can't deal with you trying to find yourself and trying to find Henry"

Regina was about to tell Snow off when she heard Henry's name. "Henry" she whispered. Snow looked at her closely "You remember Henry?" Emma asked "Henry is my father's name" Regina remained quite trying to put her memories and emotions together "...what you're saying must be true…I would have named my son after my father. When you said his name my heart skipped a beat, like it does when I think about Daniel" she said. She grabbed her head and sat on the purple tulip.

"Henry… I have a son" She said confused, Emma was going to interject when Rayanne said something first. "Regina" Rayanne said. Regina looked at the woman who kneeled down in front of her "You were very sick and I tried to heal you, but something must have gone wrong" Regina frowned "What do you mean?" Rayanne sighed and placed her hand on Regina's.

"You should have been fine by now, but you still don't have your memories and when you said your dreams felt like memories… I knew… they feel like memories because that's what they are. You are going to have to relive all of your memories. The happy ones and the bad" Emma grabbed Rayanne's arm gently causing the young mermaid to stand "Wait a minute if she is reliving her memories, she's going to be reliving her emotions as well."

"Yes I know" Rayanne said nodding "No you don't know, Look reopening healed scars just causes a lot more bleeding. I mean from what we know so far about Regina is that she lost every…" Emma stopped when Regina shot her head up at the mention of her name. "Lost every what?" she asked. Emma looked at her and then back at Rayanne "I'm just saying there will be more bad memories than good, you need to fix this" "I can't, it's been done. Now we just have to let nature run its course, I'm sorry"

"Lost every what?" Regina said this time standing. "Regina…" Emma started. "Emma don't!" Snow warned "No, we have to at least give her a heads up" Snow shook her head no but Emma walked closer to Regina. "Regina, you need to be prepared, for what you remember …you… have changed a lot and at some points not for the better… I mean apart from being a mom to Henry you are a very powerful woman… and" Emma says

"Powerful? You mean magic, I don't have magic" Regina said disgusted at the accusation. "I will never use magic, it's dark and cruel after living with it and seeing what it can do I would never learn it, I won't turn into my mother. She was a monster and a Murderer and that is not me"

Emma looked into her eyes trying to find any sign of uncertainty or a half truth, but found nothing she believed every word. This Regina was telling the truth and this Regina wasn't the Evil Queen; but Everyone's heart began to break when they realized that the one thing she said she would never be, she became.

Everyone looked around at each other but remained silent. Snow's eyes watered but she hurried to wipe her eyes before her tears fell. This was the Regina that rescued her; this was the Regina she remembered in the wood the one who taught her about love, true love. And this was the woman who started out as her stepmother but as time grew on so did the bitterness in losing Daniel and then the Evil Queen was born. "Well we have to go and we have find Gold too" Charming said.

"That's what I was meaning to tell you" Rayanne said. "I know where they are hiding Henry, but we cannot get the Dark one he is with Peter" Everyone moved closer to her "What do you mean he is with Peter?" Charming asked "He will not be harmed" Rayanne hurried and said "How do you know that?" Snow asked

"The forest is buzzing with whispers about the Dark one's alliance to Peter and how things will soon be back to normal" "What alliance" Emma said "That I'm not sure, but I do know he will be fine, where he is" "Where?" Emma asked Rayanne frowned "You can't go there, Peter would…" Emma shook her head "Not Gold, Henry where's my son?""Oh…It won't be easy to get to"

"Where?" Charming repeated. "Devil's neck… It's the one place which is rarely seen or even spoken of here in never land. It's directly behind Scull Rock" "Why do they call it Devils neck?" Regina asked focusing on Rayanne.

"Because of the things that go on there" Rayanne said "What kind of things?" Charming asked "I don't know, Sirene always told us never to go there, and as rebellious as I am, the fear in her face when she warned us not to go, satisfied any curiosity I had of that place" Rayanne said shaking her head.

"I don't get it this is a place a child, a 7 or 8 year old made up, how bad could this place really be"

Rayanne stared into Emma eyes and spoke very seriously "We are also talking about the same child who was very lonely and full of pain. Even in the happiest of places there is a dark area where even the happiest of children can't help but create." Rayanne said.

Then she turned to the group "I have a few friend that will help you but I cannot" Rayanne said. "I will walk with you as far as The Gulch but not in it."

"The Gulch?… oh the swamp area" Emma said "Yes and although the lost ones do not have many hide outs there they are not afraid to go in it, so we must be very careful. Are you ready?" They all looked at each other than nodded. "Were ready, let's go get Henry" Emma said.

**This is how I think the final episode ties into Neverland if you don't understand what I mean read on and you will find out what I'm talking about.**

_**Many, Many miles away in Peter Pan's Hideout**_

The sound of movement made Gold awaken from his slumber. 'Where am I' he thought 'how long was I asleep' as he opened his eyes he groaned. The back of his head felt like it was on fire 'did someone hit me' than it dawned on him "Emma" he said quietly than he tried to move his hands He was tied down. He turned his head to find that his hands were tied behind him around a table leg. Gold noticed at least three or four lost ones standing guard around him.

"Hello Dark One, I see you're finally awake" a voice said from the dark part of the dimly lit room. He squinted to see where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't immediately know from the sound who the voice belonged to; Until he looked around again and noticed his surroundings. Swords, bow and arrows, a pirate hat, toys "Pan?"

A small chuckle came from the darkness. "So you remember me" "How could I forget a child who never wants to grow up." Gold tried to move again and sighed frustrated "Must I be tied down? Like a dog" he asked. "I don't know if I can still trust you, I don't think are interests are aligned anymore"

"Of course our interests are still aligned" "No!" Pan yelled "You killed and or injured some of my creatures, trying to rescue someone. Now the last time I had seen you was 28 years when you asked me for a rare item… six blue pearls that hung around the neck of the second oldest mermaid Sirene's first born" Pan said.

"It was then you promised that if I told her weakness that you would tell me of a curse that would soon wipe out the thing I loved most and I just couldn't bear to lose my beloved Neverland" "Yes and I did" "But do you remember what happened after you got the pearls" "Sirene begged me to trade her the pearls for something far more valuable" Gold said "Yes, a very rare squid ink that when used on any surface can free any captured thing" Pan said.

"And do you remember Dark one what happened next?" "Yes, I told her I would and when she got it for me I…" "You tried to run but when you reached the field The of Regrets and came upon the Sirens who mimicked your son, the one you abandoned years ago, you begged me to spare your life and that in return you would make me a deal, since you could see the future, you told me that the thing that I thought I would lose I would not, but if I let you go you would not only tell me what I would lose but give a solution to fix my problem"

Gold nodded "And I did, I told you" "That the thing I loved more than Neverland was my youth because if I was taken away and grew up I could never come to back to Neverland so you told me I needed to remove my shadow since it was a part of my soul and that even if my body aged my soul would not and Once the curse was broken If I attached my soul to a boy a special boy than I could be young again"

"And it was true" Gold said defensively "Yes! But what you failed to mention was that once my shadow was removed I no longer had any control over it! I was not the ruler of this place it was and that I would be confined to fade away in this place with this body for 28 years!" Pan yelled

Then a light suddenly appeared in the dark part of the room where Pan sat. The whole room was now lit up and Gold saw just why the light was off in the first place.

Pan the young boy he met had turned into this Old man with long dirty grey hair including on his face, long dirty curly nails. Beside him was a long staff that he must use for walking Gold thought.

Gold just watched Pan and then he nodded to the lost boy and with his side knife he untied him.

"I don't understand you're freeing me?" Gold said standing. "Yes old friend" Pan said standing "my shadow is very sneaky I wanted to make sure you were the actual Dark One"

"Well how do you know I am?" Pan smiled and pointed to the lantern that he lit. "Two thing my shadow doesn't like light so when you didn't try to get away I knew and It won't come near me, afraid I might try to attach it to this old body" Pan said with a chuckle and then he turned and sat at the long table Gold was just tied too.

"Please drink with me" Pan said gesturing to the seat to his right. "You know I didn't think you would come back" Pan said as the lost ones placed a pitcher of water and to cups in front of them "Yes well, I need to know the suggestion that I gave you in order to reunite you with your soul, do you happen to remember what was said" Gold said taking the cup Pan poured water into.

"Oh, no nothing was said in case there was anyone listening but you did give me this" Pan reached in the side of the raggedy pocket and threw its contents on the table. Gold picked up what looked like a rolled up piece of paper and as he unrolled what it was and gasped because on the paper was sketch of…

His grandson Henry


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE HOW I TIED THOSE TWO POINTS OF THE PICTURE AND GOLD TOGETHER.**

**AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119 I freaking love you man, I look forward to your reviews, you're so consistent. ScrapDogg where you girl!**

**Sorry just had to give a shout out now back to the story.**

Everyone walked outside the cabin and Rayanne placed her hand on it once again and it began to shrink back to normal size. "So where are these friends of yours?" Charming asked.

Rayanne smiled "When we get outside the clearing, they will meet us" "Who are they?" Regina asked. "They're not as dangerous as they look" Rayanne said leading the group. "Well that's confronting" Emma said sarcastically. "Well it is, one is a fairy…" the group stopped. Rayanne turned around "She's a good fairy" "You mean she used to be evil and now she's good?" Emma said. "Yes" Rayanne replied with a smile.

"Come on" and the group continued on. "The others are… well I'll just let you meet them." Everyone looked at each other. Rayanne must have felt the change in attitude and turned, walked backwards and quickly said. "Don't worry they're not going to hurt you, I promise, it's just that I'd rather you meet them and see them for yourself"

Rayanne turned back around and laughed and began to skip. "It's kind of dark out here" Charming said "No worries, watch this" Rayanne said excitedly. She sat down in the middle of what looked like a path and placed her hand down upon it. Slowly then suddenly on both sides of the path a white light appeared than another and another until they were all lit up up on both sides.

As Snow watched to see where the light was coming from she noticed a close flower that seemed to open and on its petals was a line of pink light and in the middle was a bright white light. They all gazed with awe as not all the flowers but every few lit up the night showing way to a path that led into the trees and further than the eyes can see.

Now looking at the clearing with light was amazing. There were hundreds upon hundreds of flowers and trees all different species. Tulips and roses with purple and white petals sometimes yellow, blue, green or black; any color combination one can think of all, the flowers had it.

Rayanne stood "This is amazing" Regina said with a smile. "The clearing is full of magical and wonderful things and creatures" Rayanne said walking. "Before… you know the dark fog…" Rayanne said looking around the clearing. "Children would come and whatever they imagined would come to life, horses, gardens, swords, pirates, mermaids" She said with a smile.

"Gardens" Emma asked "That seems more like a girl fantasy than a boys" Rayanne giggled "That's because it was, what boy do you know like gardens and not just for the dirt"

"I thought boys were only allowed in Neverland" Emma said

"Oh no, girls were allowed here too, that why Neverland is so beautiful, if it were up to the boys we would be standing in muck and eating bugs. The clearing and some areas of the forest the girls made pretty, its isolated because the boys would try to ruin it, so peter made it so only them and their creations like mermaids could only enter." Rayanne said as she walked happily down the newly lit path.

She stopped suddenly and turned "What?" Snow said and everyone stopped. Rayanne looked at them and then pointed in the direction they were facing.

"You see that tree the one with the yellow flowers" Everyone looked and looked the clearing was filled with trees all different color flowers and even a few different color leaves. They looked further down the path and squinted; and then they saw the tree with the yellow flowers, strangely that was the only one with all yellow flowers in that area. The flowers glowed bright looking more like a street lamp than a tree.

"Yea" they all seemed to say Rayanne smiled "Race me" she said excitedly "What?" Emma said. "Race me it's not every day I get to run around and…"

"Rayanne this isn't a game!" Emma yelled "Henry was kidnapped, I don't know if he's been hurt or tortured. All I know is that two people who just tried to kill us brought him here; So No! The last thing I want to do is play games with you right now" Rayanne's face fell and she looked at the ground.

Everyone understood Emma frustration but they also felt for the young mermaid. She had never been in a crisis or danger even with Gold's visit it seems as though Sirene and her eldest daughter dealt with him more than the other mermaids. She wasn't a parent and she was outcaste by her sisters which made her a loner.

Regina saw the look on Rayanne's face and she knew that look all too well she wore it often when her mother would shoot down her ideas or voice her disappointment. "I'll race you" she quickly said Rayanne looked at her and smiled. "Really" Regina nodded her head with a smile.

"What we don't have time for this" Emma said sounding more like a child needing a nap than she did a worried parent. As Rayanne and Regina ran a few feet ahead of the group to start the race Snow turns to face her daughter

"I understand you want to find Henry but hurting Rayanne's feelings isn't going to make things go faster since she's the only one who knows where were going" she says. "And beside it's in the same direction were headed" Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes annoyed but said nothing.

"That tree okay" Rayanne said pointing in the direction they were facing. Regina smiled and nodded. "1 2 3 Go!" Rayanne yelled and she took off. Regina took off behind her and tried to catch up Charming and Snow smiled and jogged behind. Before they got too far Snow turned to see Emma still sulking so she grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her along.

Rayanne was in the lead laughing and giggling along with Regina who came up alongside of the young mermaid. Her hair looked like an orange smoothie someone had launched in the air that hadn't touched the ground yet. Rayanne was so fast and the only reason Regina could catch up was because Daniel used to chase her around Firefly Hill.

As they were coming up fast upon the tree Regina looked at Rayanne who gave her a smile that said she was up to something. Rayanne threw her hands up and let out a loud shrill and suddenly a tree root appeared out of nowhere but before Regina could react she and Rayanne went soaring through the air where they landed directly in front of the tree on a pile of soft flower petals.

After the initial shock wore off both girls burst into a fit of giggles and their laughter rang throughout the clearing. As Snow Emma and Charming came up on them they asked if they were okay and from the looks and sound of it they were. "I couldn't resist" Rayanne said "I hope I didn't frighten you" Regina smiled and giggled "Actually I was thinking that if I did fall it would be nice if it were something soft and not hard like the ground" Rayanne smiled

"Your pretty fast for a mermaid that doesn't get to come to land often" Rayanne stood and helped Regina "I come to land I just don't have anyone to play with sometimes" she said. "Well are we done playing games, can we go find Henry now?" Emma asked sarcastically officially dampening the mood.

"Emma" Snow said Emma sighed angrily and turned away from the group and her hands began to spark again "Emma what's wrong" Charming asked getting closer to her "I just want my Son!" She yelled and a blue electric light came from her hands and she zapped the tree that was holding the yellow flowers and they shriveled and died.

"Emma, breathe" Rayanne said Emma took a deep shaky breath but her magic would not settle. "Breathe Emma!" Rayanne yelled "I'm Trying!" Emma yelled back sending another volt of light to the tree charring its bark.

"Think of Henry, think of his smile or what he means to you" Rayanne said "Now breathe" Emma took another deep breathe and thought of the day she woke Henry up at the hospital "I love you too" he told her. She smiled and her magic calmed down as she remembered this thought.

"You're going to hurt someone if you don't control that" Rayanne said pointing at Emma's hands. "How do I control it? Every time something doesn't go my way I get angry and then this happens" Emma asked now facing them and pointing to the charred tree. Rayanne put her hand on the bark and the charred marks began to fade, and the leaves and flowers went back to normal.

"Since Neverland is more of a child's place and a magical place, whenever you get angry it's like you're throwing a temper tantrum and because you can't control your powers it's just 10 times worse" Rayanne said.

"So I really could change into one of those Sirene things" Emma asked worried. Rayanne giggled "No I said that because you hurt me, no but you could really hurt someone, so here eat this" Rayanne said pulling one of the flowers off the tree.

Emma looked at Rayanne like she was crazy "Um… you do realize that that's a flower, right" "Yes, taste it its really good" Rayanne said holding out to Emma. "No" Emma said pushing it away.

"Here we'll all eat it" Rayanne said pulling the petals off the yellow flower and handing it out to the others. "If this is to help her control her powers than what will it do to us?" Regina asked. "It's not to control her powers it's to calm her down; it will do the same to us as well, here try it" Rayanne put the petal in her mouth and began to chew.

Regina looked at Snow who shrugged and opened her mouth. "No!" Emma yelled pulling Snow's hand away from her mouth "We don't know what that's going to do to us, what if we're…" "Emma honey you need to take this more than any of us because you can't control your powers here, Rayanne took it so come on" with that Snow tossed the petal in her mouth.

"Emma I agree Rayanne did take it also" and Charming put his in his mouth than Regina. Emma looked around the group 'everyone seemed fine' she thought 'okay' she opened her mouth and plopped the petal in. "Mmm… apple" Regina said

"Really mine tastes like melon" Snow said "Peaches for me" Charming said. Everyone looked at Emma she chewed and chewed and then she tilted her head surprised and looked at Snow "Hot coco with a dash of cinnamon" she turned and looked at Rayanne "Mmm… Seaweed Salmon rolls" she said smiling.

"How do you feel?" she asked Emma "I feel… I feel… relaxed. I'm not even tired anymore" "Yea I know" Rayanne said "Come on" The group continued on until they were a few yards from the lake. Rayanne stopped and picked several of the glowing flowers "These are for you" She handed each person a flower.

They looked at her confused "When we leave clearing the children's cries will come back, these flowers will keep you from hearing them" Snow, Regina and Emma placed there in their hair. While Rayanne fixed Charming's so it hung loosely around his neck like a chain.

Rayanne smiled walked over to the lake and sat down. They all looked around for the thorn bush but saw nothing it was just a giant space with flowers a few trees and the lake. "How do we cross if there isn't a bridge" Regina asked Rayanne giggled again "Who says there's no bridge?" she said toughing the ground.

This time instead of rosy flower bridge made of thorns, lily pads appeared all different sizes and a lot of them. They were the normal green but the flowers that aligned along the sides were not white but a pretty orange and yellow.

Once the bridge was fully formed Rayanne was the first to walk along the path and then the others followed. As soon as they touched ground on the other side Rayanne waved her hand over the path and it disappeared.

"Stay here" Rayanne told the group as she dove into the lake. They all watched as she disappeared under the water and further downstream "Well where is she going?" Regina asked. "Right now I don't even care" Emma said lazily "For some reason I don't either" Snow said "I think the flowers we ate earlier are working" Charming nodded Regina was getting ready to respond when a voice sounded off behind them from the forest.

"Good than you won't put up a struggle" They all turned to see when looked like a three hooded figures one holding a sword, the other a bow and arrow and the last one appeared to be half man half horse and he stood gallant and strong with a spear pointed directly at them.

_**Okay I know my updating is getting slower and slower bear with me I promise to update again in tomorrow that's my goal. I have the chapters in my head but my spunk for jotting them down is dying out and I'm trying really hard to get out of that mindset… oh btw does anyone know who wrote the story Deception I think they might have deleted it off if you know who did ask them what happened I was truly obsessed with the concept and now it's gone along with a few other stories. Come on guys just like you read my stories I definitely read yours. So what happened?**_

_**Side Note: Does any of my readers watch Law and Order SVU because the new promo for season 15 is out and can I say OMFG! I just keep watching it over and over September 25**__**th**__** cannot get here fast enough! It's going to be Fucking Epic! If you haven't seen it just simply go to youtube type in SVU season 15 promo there should be a video with Amanda standing alone in front of the squad room tack board click that one and watch it OMG! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Please tell me you guys saw the sneak peek of Ariel and Grumpy on YouTube I think it was a clip from the Comic Con because they usually show clips for the upcoming seasons! Go to YouTube and check it out **

**OMFG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW PROMO FOR ONCE UPON A TIME! NEW AND OLD FOOTAGE BUT KEY WORD **_**NEW!**_

**Type in "Once Upon a Time Find Neverland Promo" **

**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! I can't take it I NEED OUAT! MY EXCITEMENT FOR THE NEW SEASON IS GOING TO KILL ME LOL!**

"Where is Rayanne?" The figure that looked like a horse said. "Are you riding something or are those really your legs?" Snow asked slowly. "Oh my God I was thinking the same thing but I just thought it might be rude" Emma said laughing. The three figures looked at each other and then back at the group.

"Where is Rayanne?" The horse figure asked again. "Dude seriously, you're a horse with a spear pointed at us, don't you think if we knew we'd tell you?" Emma said laughing harder. Charming and Snow began laughing. "I am not a HORSE!" the figure yelled; which only made the group laugh harder.

"Then why are wearing horse shoes?" Snow said giggling and then the two other figures looked down and started to giggle. "Stop it!" he yelled at them. They continued to laugh; the figure removed his hood and looked at his two accomplices. He was an African American Centaur, he was incredibly built and where his waist would begin his horse legs started. "I said STOP IT!" the two figures removed their hoods as well.

The other two looked fairly human, a girl with black and purple hair, wearing leaves and a flower skirt. The leaves were shaped in a tank top with vines tying around her neck and the flower skirt to hold it up. The flower skirt petals were white and purple and her shoes looked like they were made out of walnut shells. The bow and arrow she was holding was dangling in her hand.

The other figure was a little boy he was dressed in regular old clothes which looked faded and out dated. He had long brown hair, dirt on his face and his little hands were clutching a sword which was now daggling by his waist while he was talking.

"Come on Zanan, it is a little funny" the girl said "No it's not! Glimmer, we're supposed to be kidnapping them and you're laughing at their jokes. They probably hurt Rayanne or worse"

Regina stopped giggling "No we didn't she said she'll be back" "Well I don't believe you witch!" Zanan said picking up the spear and jabbing it in Regina's direction. Suddenly everyone became serious "Don't call her names" Snow said sounding like a child. "Yeah how about we start calling you names" Emma said child-like.

"Go ahead I dare you" Zanan said stepping closer to Emma. Everyone moved closer, getting ready to fight. With the sudden change of atmosphere Emma's hands began to spark and as soon as they did a piercing sound of something being released was the only sound heard.

Glimmer released an arrow in Snow's direction and as Snow braced herself for the oncoming pain; nothing happened. She stood with her eyes closed and everyone else looked on with surprise looks. Snow slowly opened her eyes and the arrow was suspended in midair inches from Snow's face.

"Great, I'm gone for like 5 clams and you guys are already fighting" Rayanne said holding her hand up in the air, halting the arrow from hitting anyone. "THEY STARTED IT!" everyone said pointing fingers at one another. She dropped her hand and the arrow dropped also. She giggled and pulled herself out of the water.

"We have to work together in order for us to rescue the boy" Rayanne said standing on her now dry legs and walked over to the group. "Where were you, we thought they might have hurt you?" Zanan said walking over to the mermaid and embracing her in a hug.

"No, I'm fine I went to check something but I'm fine" Rayanne said standing on her tippy toes to reach the centaur's height but still was a few inches below him causing the centaur to bend closer to the ground. Once the embrace was over Rayanne turned to them with a sudden urgency. "Let's not waste any more time let's go."

"Rayanne, the flowers you gave us, how long do they last?" Snow asked. "Why?" Rayanne asked turning toward Snow. "Because if we're to fight Pan or his shadow we need to be alert and right now, I feel like… like…" Charming looked at Snow "Like you just ate some magic mushrooms?" he said shaking his head trying to rid himself of the relaxed feeling. "Yeah" Snow and Emma agreed.

"Regina, how do you feel?" Rayanne asked "Oh I feel fine, but if it's a long walk to the swamp. I don't think I can make it" Rayanne gave her a questioning look. Regina looked around and all eyes were on her to explain "Because it's too far" she said sounding like a spoiled brat "Don't we have horses or more like him" She said pointing to Zanan.

"I am not by any means some sort of transportation, I am a warrior" Zanan said with his chest stuck out and his head held high. "But you can carry people, right?" Regina asked sarcastically. Zanan was getting ready to move closer to the brunette when Rayanne intervened. She turned to him "She's right about the distance It will take us too long to get to the swamp and we must hurry"

"Yea but if we draw attention to ourselves than the lost ones will know where up to something" Glimmer said. "That's a risk we must take" Rayanne said. "The timeline has moved up, something is going on and I'm afraid that if we don't hurry the boy that you came here to rescue will be killed" Rayanne said.

"What" the group said in unison. "What do you mean killed?" Emma said coming closer to Rayanne. "I went home to seek the help of my sisters. I was denied of course and out casted but on my way back here I saw Tinkerbell and Princess Tiger Lily. I listened in on what they were talking about. They heard of the young boy and what they plan on doing to him." Rayanne said and then she paused "Well, what!" Emma yelled causing Rayanne to jump.

"The Dark one is not you friend, Tinkerbell was telling the Princess that they plan on separating the boy from his shadow and to attach Peter's to the boy's body. Peter would be young again and Neverland would be back to normal"

Emma heart sank and she was starting to get angry "What will happen to Henry's shadow?" Regina asked. "It will either be lost or attached to Peter's ageing body, the boy could die" Rayanne said looking down "That's only if he even lives long enough to survive the separation, it nearly killed Peter" The young boy said "What?" Emma finally said. "Wait what does the Dark one have to do with any of this" Charming asked

"He came here before" the boy said. "When Neverland was a happy place, I was just brought here then. Peter had us try capturing the Dark one for tricking and hurting two of the mermaids, when we chased him into Siren territory and there we learned he had a son that he lost a while ago and he was trying to find a way to find him.

So I still don't understand how he ties into all this? Charming says. "The Dark one told Peter of the curse that would make him grow up and told him that if he let him go he would bring give him the answer to staying young" "Which was?" Emma said getting more and more irritated.

"It was a rolled up piece of parchment paper and on it was single drawing" "Of your son" Rayanne now stated. "I don't understand, how could Rumplestilskin know about Henry when he wasn't even born yet?" Emma asked

"He told peter he could see the future and everything he just told him was to come true and if he didn't let him go Neverland will be lost" the boy getting ready to continue when a rustling sound came from behind him them. Everyone turned to see what it was; it was coming from the trees.

"We need to go now the lost ones have spotted us" the whispered urgently looking at everyone. Suddenly arrows began to fall down like rain drops. Zanan grabbed Rayanne by the arm and swung her onto his back. Glimmer waved her hand quickly in the air making the arrows turn into leaves. "I cannot carry everyone!" Zanan yelled as they all looked at him. More arrows rained down on them and glimmer did her best to change as many as she could into leaves, so they couldn't harm them. But she missed a few and Snow was hit in the shoulder.

She screamed fell to the floor and grabbed her arm, careful not to touch the arrow. "Snow!" Charming yelled he ran to her and covered her body with his. Emma yelled for her mother and ran over to her parents and was soon joined by Regina and the young boy. When she saw the blood coming from Snow's shoulder her hands began to spark again.

Rayanne was about to jump down, when a yell came from the woods and what sounded like hoofs running toward them. Emma lost concentration and looked toward the woods. A young girl dressed in Indian clothes was riding up bareback on a white horse with red hand prints alongside of its body. She was wilding a bow and arrow also and a short knife long her hip and she was shooting at least 3 arrows at a time.

Behind the young girl was an assortment of horses from a gold color to black and white. Charming picked up Snow and Jumped onto a black horse. Regina climbed onto a brown one, and the young boy grabbed the black and white one.

"Hurry we must leave" the girl yelled at Emma. "I don't know how to ride this thing" Emma yelled panicking. Watching as the horse frantically ran around her, waiting for her to grab on. One of the lost one dropped down from a tree than another and now at least four of them were on the ground.

The young girl yelled something in her language and all the horses bolted into the woods, all of them except the one circling Emma and the horse the young girl was riding. "Emma!" Snow yelled Charming looked back "No I'm not leaving her!" she yelled but even as Charming pulled and tugged at the reins the horse did what it was told and ran into the forest.

She moved her horse closer to Emma and bent down and reached out her hand, when the first lost one spoke "Princess Tiger Lily this has nothing to do with you, these are trespassers and Pan wants them" he was taller than the other boys with him, he had long dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a piercing emerald green.

The princess drew back her hand and in a swift almost blinking motion she grabbed her bow off the side of her horse and aimed it at the lost boy. His comrades did the same with their swords and pointed them at the Princess but remained silent "I no longer follow Pan, Demetrius, he made a deal with the Dark one and now Neverland is a place of torment and pain. I will not continue sit and watch as his obsession with his youth hurt more children." She said

Emma was a few feet in front of her if she could just lean out and grab her they could escape but the Princess feared that the lost ones will jump her horse while she pulled her up. The lost ones moved closer and Emma inched closer to the Princess. The first lost boy lunged forward toward Emma, she ducked and the Princess leaned forward and blocked the strike. The other lost boy had noticeable red hair which was coming from his cloak, pushed her off her horse and she fell to the floor. "Clark!" Demetrius yelled.

The boy looked at Demetrius and stepped back in place. The Princess quickly stood next to Emma "I don't want to harm you Princess, leave now and your treachery will be forgotten" he spoke again his voice dripping with cockiness as if he had already won. The princess loaded her Bow with the only arrow she had in her hand and pointed it straight at him.

"Too bad because if you try anything, this arrow head will be pointing out of your back" she said as a matter of factly. Before Demetrius could say anything a yell came from behind the lost boys and suddenly a tall figure was charging at them with a sword. The figure charged at the lost boys and before Emma could get a good look, Princess Tiger Lily grabbed her arm. "Come on he looks to be on our side"

Noticing the girls getting away Clark ran after them "Where do you think you're going" he yelled grabbing Emma's arm. The Princess turned when she felt the sudden tug of Emma's arm. "Let go of her!" she yelled, she raised her bow up and whack the boy hard on the top of her head. Clark let go, fell to the floor and grabbed his head. The Princess jumped up onto the horse "Emma let's go!" the Princess yelled.

Emma reached out her hand to grab it when someone grabbed her by the waist from a horse and took her deep into the forest. "Hey!" the Princess yelled and chased after them. Emma was pulled onto the horse lying on her stomach, she thrashed wildly. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled.

After traveling through the woods for what seemed like a half an hour. The horse finally came to a stop and the rider jumped down. Emma threw herself back and found herself falling backward toward the ground when she felt a pair of hands catch her. She looked at her captive/savior. "I knew one day you'd fall into my arms" Hook said to her with a sultry smile. Emma pushed him away and he sat her down.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma pushed him away and he sat her down, Princess Tiger Lily rode in and jumped off her horse. "Pirate, I should have known" she said pointing her bow and arrow at him. "Oh come on, you're not still angry with me are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him and moved closer to Emma. "What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"Yeah I thought you said you never come to the Island" Charming said now riding toward the group with Snow sitting behind him. Rayanne, Zanan, Regina and everyone else were riding up behind him. "I don't but I couldn't help but worry about poor Henry in this land, so I made a bold move and shook off my sea legs." He said with a grin.

"How do we know he's the real Hook?" Glimmer said from her horse. "The shadow is known for shape shifting" Everyone looked at Hook and Emma took a few extra steps back.

Hook looked around at everyone "What? I am me" he said looking at Emma. "Yea, well how do we know that?" Charming said moving his and Snow's horse closer to their daughter.

Hook sighed "Fine, when we climbed the bean stalk and we were in the treasure room…" Hook began to smile and look at Emma "You saw all that gold and wealth and you couldn't help yourself and you leapt into my arms and held me close"

Snow and Charming looked at Emma who had a shocked expression on her face "What? He is lying!" Hook scuffed "So you're saying you never leapt into my arms…" "You were getting ready to set off a trap and let the giants know we were up there so I grabbed you to stop you…" "Never the less I have proven myself" "How?" Emma asked crossing her hands across her chest.

"Because only you and I would know that story" Emma rolled her eyes and dropped her hands. "Whatever"

"We need to continue toward the swamp" Rayanne said looking at the group. Princess Tiger Lily mounted her horse and whistled for Emma's original horse to come stand in front of her.

"I saw you struggling earlier would like a boost" Hook said smiling at Emma and placing his hand on the small of her back. Before Emma could even process Hook's hand so close to her but Charming jumped down and walked over to them.

"I'll help her, you go find a horse" he said sternly and squaring up to Hook. This only cause the pirate to laugh "Alright" he said "Maybe next time when dad's not around" Hook playfully whispered loudly. Emma scowled at him as her turned to Princess Tiger Lily and gave her a wink.

Hook whistled for his horse and it rode up out of the woods and he mounted it. Charming helped Emma mount her horse when a sharp high pitched sound caught everyone's attention and then screams sounded from the group.

Regina, Rayanne and Charming were hit. Regina was hit in her back, Charming in the left leg and Rayanne in her shoulder. Everyone was on guard blocking arrows "In the forest! Hurry!" Zanan yelled and the horses began to gallop into the forest except Regina's, Snow's and Emma's.

Regina fell forward not moving and Zanan put his arm behind him and held on to Rayanne who was trying hard to hold on to him as he galloped into the forest behind the group. Charming staggered and leaned against Emma's horse. "David!" both Emma and Snow yelled. "I'm fine Go!" he yelled standing and hitting Emma's horse, making it run into the forest.

Snow rode next to Charming and she pulled out her bow and arrow shooting in whichever direction they were coming from as more arrows rained down on them. Charming pulled himself up onto the horse and Snow rode off toward Regina. "Regina!" she yelled and then Hooks horse appeared out of the woods. "I have her, go" he yelled. Snow was hesitate "Go! The group went a ways in the forest and then they veered right, go now!" he yelled.

Hook grabbed Regina's waist and pulled her to him and laid her on her stomach "Sorry you Majesty, you would be in a better position but I'm working with only one hand" Hook dug his heels into the horses' side and rode off. The tracks the horses left were clear as day and easy to follow. The lost ones were fast but not as fast as the horses, Hook saw an opening up ahead and made a sharp right turn which brought him to a hill and at the bottom were the rest of the group.

The horse slowly made its way down the steep hill and when they reached the bottom he could smell the thick swamp dew in the air. I was filed with weeping willows and broken trees, the water was so dark it looked like tar beckoning everyone to stay away or be forever trapped in its black abbess.

Snow was on the ground along with everyone else, she was examining Charming's leg while Zanan checked Rayanne's shoulder.

"What do we do now? Charming, Rayanne and Regina are injured" Snow said. "I'll scout the area and pick up some supplies to bind their wounds." Glimmer said "I'll come with you" the young boy said. "Ok Bryce, you gather materials and I'll check to make sure the lost ones aren't following us" Bryce grabbed a horse and he and glimmer climbed on and rode back up the hill.

Hook stopped his horse once he reached the group and jumped down "How are they?" he gestured to Charming and Zanan. "Rayanne has passed out but Zanan managed to get the arrow head out, David's leg is pretty bad but we stopped the bleeding" Snow said. Zanan was lying down next to Rayanne using pieces of his hood to tie tightly around her shoulder. "What about Regina?"

"She hasn't said a word" Hook said grabbing hold of an unconscious Regina. He saw the amount of blood on her jacket and the blood that was left on the horse as he pulled her off. "She bleeding pretty badly" he said as Charming and Zanan stood. Zanan grabbed her and Charming help guide her to the ground. Snow quickly took off her jacket and laid it on the soft mushing earth so that Regina's face did not touch it.

"We need to pull this out" Emma said "No!" The Princess screamed as she blocked Emma's hands from grabbing the shaft. "We don't know how far it is inside of her and if we pull it out we could cause more harm than good, we need to remove her clothes" "How are going to do that with an arrow sticking out of her back?" Emma asked The Princess thought a moment and stood she walked over to the swamp and stuck her hand in the dark water below and began pulling at something and when it finally gave she stood up and wiped the dirt onto her clothes. She walked over the group and sat down again. "The water in this area is disgusting and it when things grow in the water, like these water reeds" She said holding a long tube looking plant "It holds onto its bad smell and sometimes when the body is unresponsive the senses like smell are still intact and we can use these reeds to wake the mind" she said using her knife to cut the tip and stick it under Regina's nose.

Regina began to cough and move her arms but her eyes were still close when they started to flutter open Snow kneelt down so she could see her. "Regina" she whispered before Regina could completely wake up Princess Tiger Lily grabbed the shaft of the arrow and snapped it off leaving a little piece of the shaft and arrow head still in Regina's back.

Regina let out a deafening scream and Emma launched at the Princess sending her into the soft ground "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she yelled the Princess swiftly flipped Emma onto her back and as Charming got up to help0 his daughter the Princess startled Emma placing her hunting knife at the base of her throat and the shaft of the arrow she pulled out of Regina pointed at Charming. "I know what I'm doing" "You hurt her" Emma yelled "Yes I know it had to be done, the fumes in that reed are very poisonous and I needed her mind and body to be alert to expel the fumes" She said looking between Charming and Emma. "Why didn't say anything?" Charming asked moving away from the Princess "You would have never let me use that reed if you knew it would cause her harm" she said standing and putting her knife away and helping Emma up. The three walked over to Regina who was quietly sobbing. "Take off her jacket" the Princess said and as they tried to Regina flinched "STOP! Get off me!" she yelled trying to stand but grunted when her back constricted. "Regina we're trying to help you" Emma said grabbing Regina's arm before she further hurt herself.

"You're trying to kill me swan, so you can finally have Henry to yourself!" she yelled everyone looked shocked "You remember Henry?" Snow asked Regina gasped as the pain shot threw her again as she snatched her arm from Emma "Yes I remember, he's my son!" she hissed at them as she laid back down "Just because I got hit my head doesn't mean I have amnesia" she said through gritted teeth.

"What's the last thing you remember?" "Get away from me!" she yelled and everyone backed up a little. Regina turned on her right side and sucked in a sharp breath as the pressure on her back felt like someone was clawing at her wound. "Don't do that" The Princess said getting ready to stop her when Regina's hand glowed purple and she draped her arm around her neck and waved her hand slowly over her wound and it disappeared.

She felt so much better and began to stand once on her feet everyone else followed "Regina, you know who I am?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at her annoyed "Yes Ms. Swan you're the annoying blonde who just helped some woman dressed as an Indian outfit stab me, in the back I might add" "She didn't stab you, you were shot with an arrow" Emma said "What are you talking about Ms. Swan, the fairies were throwing power balls not arrows"

"Regina you don't remember passing out and Rayanne trying to heal you, or anything from the clearing?" Regina looked confused. "What are you talking about who is Rayanne?" she asked. "I am" Rayanne said from behind the group standing and walking over to the group. "I cast a memory spell on you when you passed out but it seems that the fumes from the reed countered it and now you have your memories"

"Wait you're saying I was walking around with amnesia?" Regina said, "Not exactly, you were reliving you past, just a few hours ago you were looking for someone named Daniel and then you revealed that your mother had killed him" Rayanne said sadly. "I'm so sorry" she added. Regina turned away from the mermaid and took in a deep breath "Where is Henry?" she said to the group not wanting to linger anymore on Daniel.

"We're still looking but we have a good idea as to where he is and we are going to him but first we need to cross the swamp" Emma said "Ok" Regina said sounding more like a 'why haven't we done I yet' statement. As if reading her mind Emma continues "Well it's not that easy we don't know what life forms live here and not to mention Charming and Rayanne are hurt."

Regina looked at Rayanne and walked over to her, Zanan moved closer to her "What are you about to do?" Regina just ignored him and looked at Rayanne's wound and like she had done earlier her hand glowed with purple magic and she healed Rayanne's shoulder. Rayanne removed the cloth over her arm and saw that the wound was gone. "Wow, thank you Regina" Rayanne said wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina was stiff at first and then she relaxed "You're welcome"

As Regina healed David Glimmer and Bryce had returned with a bundle of stuff. "The lost ones are on our scent and we need to move now Bryce found some vines, aloe and banana leaves for the wounds… but from the looks of it, it's not needed" Glimmer said as Regina finally finished. "Thank you very much Glimmer and you too Bryce, when the Princess woke up Regina we found out she could heal and then she healed everyone else" Rayanne said. "Well that's fine but we need to go" Glimmer said

"How do we cross this swamp? We can't ride the horses through it the ground is too soft, they'll sink" Charming said. "We use those" Glimmer said pointing up. As the group looked up they said nothing. "You've got to be kidding me" Emma said above their heads in the next tree were vines long short thick green vines hanging from the various of trees in the area. "Well that's all fine and dandy but what am I supposed to do since I'm only working with one hand here!" Hook yelled.

"Wait there has to be another way" Snow said "There isn't, the horses are out of the question and there is a creature in this swamp that will not hesitate to kill you" Princess Tiger Lily said. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me" Emma growled. "We must move now" glimmer said as she looked around them. "What about Zanan, and you Rayanne, you said that you can't go into the swamp and there is no way Zanan can go George of the jungle on those vines"

Rayanne looked at Zanan then back at the group "We know and that is why we're staying behind as a distraction, we will find a way to meet you over there but this is where you continue on without us" Rayanne said sadly. "No" Snow said Rayanne shook her head "It's okay Snow, with the horses and Zanan we could make tracks in another direction and lead them away from you and besides you have Princess Tiger Lily, she is a great friend and she will keep you safe" She said looking around the group and lastly on the Princess who gave her a firm nod.

"Let's go!" the Princess said and Rayanne jumped on Zanan's back and they both rode back up the hill taking the horses with them. The Princess walked over to the first tree and began to climb everyone followed behind except Regina, Hook and Emma. "Now how the bloody hell, am I supposed to climb that?" Hook said.

**Forgive me my Internet was acting up so I could only post this this morning so the message is from last night but I did see the SEASON PREMEIRE AND IT WAS 'BITCHING' I'll will talk more about it next chapter promise!**

**Hey guys it is now 00:02:58 until Once Upon a Time #SaveHenry begins and that's in days, hours, and minutes. I'm so stocked right now I don't know whether to cry or sing HELL I feel like break dancing. So please tell me what you think of this chapter and since I haven't finish before the Premiere this is mostly likely going to be AU… hopefully I didn't stir too far off course and It could be a rough guess as what's to come on the new season. **

**I would really love to have you readers that has hung on for so long finish this out with me rather than drop it but if you do I understand and I thank you for reading up until this point but if you do continue with me I will be happier than a house mouse in a room full of cheese! **

**Tell me what you think of the new season and RR my story please Thanks a million! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMFG I KNOW YOU GUYS SAW THE OUAT PREMIERE *Hyperventilating…Omg…Omg…o…m…g* **

***Passes out…opens eyes…looks around…feels for the remote…and watches over again* ROTFL**

**First of all if you haven't seen the new season please skip all bold up here and just go ahead to the story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~SPOILER ALERT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Omg the opening with Emma giving birth was so freaking sad… I just thought of how Snow cried when she had to give Emma up. **

**I loved loved LOVED! The argument between Emma, Snow and Charming was so perfect, I loved that she blames them and then when she talks about their optimism was fucking hilarious. **

**I totally agreed with Rumplestilskin when he went off on Emma saying that he wasn't going to hold her hand anymore "Brilliant". Tired of everyone having to force her or make her believe in herself or her family it's getting annoying. I mean after all the shit she's been through and seen she still doesn't believe.**

**The fight between Snow and Regina EPIC and long overdue and the nerve of Snow to say "I'm tired of you ruining my life" LOL r u kidding me! Priceless it was WWE smack down and I was wit it 100%!**

**My reaction to Greg and Tamara's Death *Shocked face* "Fucking A, Hell yeah, it's about fucking time" The shadow was an OG now I don't think Greg is dead but Tamara… Sorry honey you sucked while it lasted LOL**

**The live chat with the cast rocked although none of my questions were answered I still enjoyed their input and their pictures. I really want to know if their introducing Princess Tiger Lily because she is just as important as Hook, Tinker Bell, Peter and the lost boys.**

**Peter Pan… nuff he's a bad little shit! But honestly I love him too!**

_**A quick message from our sponsors below**_

_***Takes a breath I just had to get that out I'm sorry you have no idea how pent up I was… well I guess you do LOL anyway thanks for letting me vent and please tell me what you thought of the new season. **_

_**My Face book Name:**____**Christina L. Marrow (I have a Regina Icon)**_

_**My Twitter Name:**__** Vampress2802 (Evil Regal Icon)**__** I would accept all request and I'll follow anyone who follows me… I desperately need someone to talk to about Law and Order SVU and OUAT***_

_**Okay below is the story enjoy and please RR thanks**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Regina looked up at the trees; Snow and Charming were still at the bottom while Princess Tiger Lily was almost at the first vine. Glimmer and Bryce were working their way up behind Snow and Charming.

"Ugh come on" Emma groaned walking toward the tree. "At the risk of sounding like… well a spoiled brat… I have to say that…I AM NOT CLIMBING THAT" Regina said pronouncing every word and syllable and putting her hands on her hips.

Emma scoffed and turned around facing the former queen "We don't have time for this, we need to move now before the lost boys find us" Regina dropped her hands "I don't care I don't climb trees, I'm not a… I mean I… I don't" Regina said running her hands through her hair.

"I think what our dear queen is trying to say is she needs help as do I" Hook said looking at Regina then back at Emma. Regina scoffed and glared at Hook "I don't need help pirate and if I did, I would have no problem asking for it" Emma crossed her arms "Right" she said in a monotone voice.

"How is this any different from climbing that beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest" Emma asked. "Well aside from the fact that it was covered in vines and easier to grip this…" he said walking over to the tree getting ready knock his hook on it "This is solid and there is nothing to grab" Hook said banging his hook on the tree bark. The sound that bounced off the tree bark was not the sound of a solid tree but that of a hollow one and the sound echoed through the forest.

Upon hearing the sound Princess Tiger Lily looked down at where the sound originated "NO!" she yelled but it was too late. What sounded like earth trembling thunder, were branches breaking in the distance and the falling of trees.

It was loud and it was getting closer, they all paused and looked back at what could possibly be making that sound; and once they saw another tree fall they quickly turned back around.

"MOVE NOW!" The Princess yelled Emma and Regina ran toward the tree and started to climb. Hook ran over as well and like a logger he hacked and hacked at the bark of the tree like an axe and with his other hand he began to reach for the a nook in the wood.

The Princess now on the first branch luckily for her it was fairly thick and large branch as far as width if they all needed to share it, it would hold them, it might be a little tight but it would hold them.

Everyone else was coming up the rear and she looked down to see that Regina and Hook was having the most trouble. Hook was barely off the ground and Regina was only a few inches from him. She looked around and saw an extra long vine and used her hunting knife to cut it she tied it to the tree branch

"Hook, grab this and I'll pull you up" she yelled down "Regina you need to climb faster!" she added

"Ugh, shut up" Regina growled quietly. The sound became louder and Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder, the last tree had been forcefully pulled down and the hands that grabbed it were large with five fingers black as coal with long red finger nails.

Regina closed her eyes and faced the tree not moving, "Oh my god" she whispered. Hook saw the vine and used his hook to grab it. He wrapped it tightly around is wrist and leaped on to it with his whole body. Snow and Charming reached the Princess along with Glimmer and Bryce.

Charming helped the Princess pull Hook up. The princess saw that Regina had stopped climbing she was holding desperately to the part of tree she was currently grabbing. "Regina grab on to hook and we'll pull you up!" the Princess yelled. Regina remained quiet, Hook was being pulled past her when he reached his hand out to her.

"You're Majesty, grab hold!" He yelled trying to drown out the loud noise. Regina continued to say nothing; Emma was just reaching the top when Bryce helped her up. "It's getting pretty crowded up here, you sure this branch is…" but before she could finish the Princess shushed her.

"Do not even think it do you understand the branch is very strong in fact it is one of the strongest branched in this swamp and the vines are sturdy as well do you understand" she said glaring at Emma. Emma looked at her and shook her head slowly not quite understanding but remained silent.

Princess Tiger Lily turned back toward Regina "Regina, don't think about your fear just climb" Regina still said nothing. "REGINA!" Charming yelled startling the Princess and Snow "I Can't!" she yelled back her voice breaking. The beast that was behind the trees finally showed its self.

The body was also black and it had a serpent's tail, the eyes were massive and brown it was the size of a tree and heading straight for Hook and Regina. It slid like a snake and it opened its mouth and released a shrill shriek that sounded more the sirens then it did anything else.

"Oh my god that thing is hue…" Bryce started to say but the Princess shushed him before he could finish his thought "No its not it's as small as a mouse and we have nothing to fear do you understand?" everyone looked at her but Emma was the only one to speak up "Are we looking at the same…" the Princess shushed Emma again.

"This forest feeds off…" the Princess thought for a moment and chose her next words carefully "Of your happy… thoughts you think of the happiest thing and it… makes it appear" the Princess added slowly. Then she turned and looked at Regina. Everyone looked back at Emma and she could tell the Princess was lying but couldn't tell why.

"Regina, are you stuck?" Hook asked gasped desperately trying not to look at the massive beast behind him. "I'm frightened" she whispered to herself but Hook heard her and swung toward her and grabbed the tree. "Regina, grab on to me" Regina looked at the Pirate her big brown eyes were wet and glossy from spent and unspent tears.

"Regina, grab me and they will pull us up but you must trust me" Hook said looking into her eyes. "Regina, think of Henry and how much you love and want to protect him" Regina took a deep breath "Now grab hold of me" Hook said and Regina slowly reached both arms around his neck and the group began pulling them up.

The serpent was now only feet away from them. Emma looked at the serpent and then at Regina and Hook. "Regina, look at me!" Emma yelled Regina looked up and that's when Emma put two and two together. "Regina's fear is powering the beast" she said quietly to herself. "What?" Snow asked. Emma looked at the Princess who shook her head no "Um… nothing" she said turning back to Regina.

"Regina, the vines help me! Use your magic and focus on the getting the beast tangled in them!" Emma yelled. Regina looked over Hooks shoulder at the beasts' massive size and buried her face in his shoulder. "Regina, come on think of Henry, would you want this thing going after him?" Emma yelled.

Suddenly something in Regina snapped and she wasn't afraid anymore she looked up toward the vines and threw her hand up and a strong purple beam of magic came out flowing strong she pointed it toward the vines then the beast. Emma did the same and as Snow, Princess Tiger Lily, Bryce and Charming pulled Regina and Hook up Glimmer shot an arrow into the heart of the beast.

"No!" the Princess yelled and used one of her hunting knives to knock it off course and pin it to a tree. "No weapons let them do it Glimmer, stay out of it!" she yelled. Glimmer lowered her bow and arrow; The vines coming from the trees entangled around the beast causing it to become stuck.

It fought hard but as Hook and Regina reached the top of the branch it started to shrink. Emma and Regina released their magic and the vines continued to stay on the beast.

Now standing on the branch they all looked as the massive creature became smaller and smaller until it was regular size but what was the most mind blowing detail was that the beast favored Regina in the face and as it looked up to them it gave them her signature smirk and slithered away. "What the f…" Regina began "Let's go" the Princess said turning to face the next massive branch and holding on the vines.

"Wait a minute I want to know why that thing looked like me" Regina demanded. The Princess turned around "It looked like you I didn't notice" she said with a shrug of her shoulder. "Yes it looked like me and I want to know why"

The Princess sighed irritated and looked at Regina. "That creature and many more like it, it feeds off fear whatever your fear, it becomes it making you more afraid and more likely to think of something more terrifying then that. It takes on the eye color of the one controlling and your eyes are brown and so was the creatures" "So what are you saying I'm afraid of giant serpent size me?" "Well actually the serpent might have been me, I hate Reptiles" Hook said with a smile

"…and I hate snakes" Bryce added in. "So that just leaves a giant, black, angry, Regina" "With red claws" Glimmer threw in "And a loud shriek" Bryce added "Okay but what does it mean? " Regina said loudly getting frustrated.

"Well break it the Regina that you thought of looked more like a siren then you…" Charming said.

"Yea but why did it look like me?"

"Maybe you're afraid of yourself" Emma added.

"No it's deeper than that" Snow said. "Sirens are alluring they trick you into following them by turning into someone you love…"

"Or at least make you think you can trust them" Glimmer says "…they're also evil and very…" Snow stopped and looked at Regina.

"Very what?" Regina asked

"Lonely" Snow finished Regina looked around and then shoved her hands in her pockets

"So you're afraid that in your rein as the Evil Queen you have passed the point of no return and because of your Evil ways you'll wind up alone like those Sirens" Snow says quietly. Regina looked around the group and then rolled her eyes "It doesn't make since" she said flatly.

Glimmer saw how uncomfortable Regina was getting and quickly added "But if you would have let me shoot it, we could have been at least half way to our destination" she said holding up her bow.

"No it wouldn't have, once the beast feeds off the one its drawing its fears from whatever harm comes to it would be fall its source"

"So her shoot the beast in the heart would have brought down our dear queen" Hook asks looking at Regina who was glaring at him due to his comment.

"Yes" the Princess simply added and turned back toward the second tree. "You cost me a good hunting knife" she called over her shoulder to Glimmer.

Regina looked in the direction of the knife and waved her hand a purple fog appeared around it and soon around her and she disappeared and reappeared in front of the Princess" "Here" she simply said ignoring the fact that she had made the Princess jump.

"How did you?" the Princess began "Thank you for not letting…her kill me" Regina said gesturing to Glimmer. The Princess slowly took the knife then examined it to make sure no damage had become it and then slid it back on her side in its holster.

The Princess gave her a quick nod and maneuvered around her and so did everyone else leaving Regina in the back with Hook again who just smiled at her.

She gently grabbed his arm making him stop. He looked at her and her eyes reverted to the ground "Um… thank you for helping me back there" she said. "Don't mention it I would never turn down a beautiful woman who only wants to lay her head on my shoulder…" he said grabbing her hand. "… of course under different circumstances you would have enjoyed it not apologized for it" Hook said on a sultry voice bringing Regina's hand to his lips.

Regina snatched her hand before he could kiss her and shoved her hands quickly in her pockets. "Why can't you just take the damn thank you and be done you always have to say something vulgar or imply something nasty" Regina said. Sighing with disgust and turning in the direction of the group.

"Because no one dreams of being gentlemen they dream of being Pirates!" he called to her. Regina just ignored him with a flip of her dark brown hair and kept close to the group.

The sun was beginning to rise and the path that the Princess was taking them was becoming clear. They weren't swing on the Vines but walking through the trees. The branches were very large and wide but some were more fragile than other so the vines were used as support.

They finally got to a branch that lead straight down into the dark forest but because the sun wasn't fully out yet the bottom part of the swamp still looked fairly dangerous and creepy.

"This will lead us near the beach it will only be a few more feet from there and then you can see Skull Rock."

"Now the question is how do we get down there?" Regina said. Princess Tiger Lily sat on the large branch and pulled at the small opening in the bark. When she couldn't pull anymore she used her hunting knife to cut and chipped away pieces; so what she was left with was an opening and inside a dark empty tree bark.

What was now looking like a closed tube ride through the forest gave everyone, pause. Then she placed her legs inside the tree bark "Wait you want us to slide down that thing?" Regina asked.

The princess sighed and looked right at Regina "Yes, come on where is your inner child? This place was thought up by children, our whole way of traveling has been one big giant fantasy created by a child…" The Princess said. "Fighting bad guys, riding with Indians, climbing trees, walking on branches and now sliding through the forest on the world's longest fastest slide" the Princess just simply said and then went sliding down.

The others followed and then it was Hook and then Regina alone again "I'm starting to think you fancy me, your Majesty" Hook said Regina rolled her eyes "You wish" Hook smiled wickedly and extended his hand with a gracious bow "Well then ladies first" Regina sat down and then scooted herself down into the hollow bark and shoved off. Hook closely followed.

The tree bark was surprisingly soft and smooth, the screams that echoed through the swampy forest were coming from everyone when the bark went straight down or turned a sharp corner and then through small holes in the bark, beams of light broke through the darkness making it seem like they were traveling through outer space then through a tree in the middle of the forest.

Hook could see the light at the end of the tunnel and when he was getting ready to brace himself the tube took a surprising turn up and he went flying inches through air at the last person who came out of the tube. "Watch out!" he yelled but Regina was too busy dusting off her clothes and turning around when Hook came crashing into her.

Hook now lay on top of Regina there face merely inches apart and his hands pinning them above her head as he tried to lift himself up.

Hook looked down to a very upset Regina but he just smiled wickedly "Now normally your mouth would be in the O formation and your eyes no doubt, would be begging me for more" he said which only infuriated Regina even more. "GET OFF ME PIRATE!" she yelled.

Charming ran over and helped up Hook while Emma and Snow helped Regina. "What is it with you two, first the rope now you're straddling…" Glimmer started to say Regina walked over and lit a fireball in her hand and put up in front of Glimmer's face "Finish that statement and die" she said glaring at her.

"O.k. Regina" Snow said grabbing the former queen and pulling her away from the young girl. Hook laughed "Seriously you got a death wish?" Charming asked "Oh I'm just having a bit of fun with the queen" "Keep him the hell away from me!" Regina yelled to anyone who would listen.

Hook laughed again "Mmmm l love woman with some fire in her" he said to Charming who only shook his head laughing. "Yeah well be careful what you ask for that one there lover boy, might just scorch you" Hook laughed again.

"I'm only teasing our dear Queen I have my eyes set on another beauty" he said looking the direction of Emma. Charming noticed this and stuck his foot out in front of Hook causing the pirate to go crashing down toward the sand below. "Not my daughter you're not" he said waling casually away.

"What happened?" Emma said gesturing toward Hook "Oh he must have fell, he's fine" Charming said walking toward the group.

"Bloody Hell" Hook said lying on the ground a shadow suddenly covered Hook along with a pair of medium size legs a tan and brown Indian outfit and a pair of hazel eyes "Are you quite done?" Princess Tiger Lily asked him.

Hook smiled again "I am now" and he began to stand up.

**Well what did you think pretty long I know I'm sorry but I'm trying to bring it to a close, I have the ending part down in my head, it's just the small the detail of the rescuing part that's giving me pause. Any ideas you can Facebook me or Tweet me I accept and answer all. **

**Remember to RR please thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I just read chapter 11 and 12 and "let me apologize" for that, I was so excited and anxious to get it out of my head that I didn't even reread it before I posted it and I am extremely embarrassed… but yeah sorry about that. So to make up for my utter lack of… (Insert big word) LOL **

**I'm adding more details and a little something extra in 12 just because I felt that it was a bit rushed. Don't worry you don't have to reread anything if you don't want it; it's just for me and future readers. WAIT! And before you stop and reread it I won't add the little something extra until I update again so go ahead and read this chapter.**

**So did you guys see "Quite the common fairy" I loved it! I really love the direction the show is going in, I'm just worried that they will leave us at a climax and then they'll switch over to Storybrook. AND WHAT THE HELL IS REGINA GOING TO DO WHEN SHE MEETS HER SOULMATE yeah…yeah I know were still a ways off before we get to that aspect but can you just imagine that episode? **

**Okay I know updating from me is like watching ice melt, boring and uncalled for but please forgive me. I have been so depressed and down lately from being "Oh My God" broke and having to stay with my mom because of my sisters treatments. A three day trip turned into three months, I miss my new house, that were still paying rent on and not living in which I find to be incredibly stupid but what can I do my sister needs her medicine. (I'm in no way am I blaming her) it's just hard staying with my mom, she wants everything her way and now since the government can't get their head out of their ass everyone at my mom's business found out they weren't getting paid and quit! Now I have to stay here longer than I planned because she needs workers or she's going to lose her business. Ugh… OMG sorry to unload on you guys… I bet you're like "Ok…Ok already" Sorry again a lot of that pent up and I thought you guys deserved an explanation as to why I'm not updating but without further a due here's the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Hook stood up and the Princess walked right passed him. She walked toward the group who currently looking out toward the sea. "That's where were going?" Glimmer said looking toward a giant cave island in the shape a skull.

"Yes" The Princess said.

"So how do you know so much about this place, Rayanne's from the sea and she won't even go anywhere near it" Snow asked.

As Hook joined them the Princess looked in his direction "Let's just say that I didn't go willingly" everyone caught on quickly and the princess walked toward the water.

"You took her there" Emma said pointing to the island. Hook sighed and faced her "Don't judge me you don't know the whole story" he said adjusting his hook.

"I know I'm traveling to island where horrible things happen with a man who kidnapped a Princess and brought her there as some sort of punishment" Emma said placing her hand on her sword. Hook took notice and looked at Princess Tiger Lily.

"Firstly Swan that didn't happen, after saving and hiding Balefire from the lost ones we got into a little fight…"

"What about" Emma interjected Hook ignored her question and continued

"Balefire didn't want anything more to do with me or my ship mates and so I gave him to the lost ones…"

"So you just handed him over?" Charming said

"What was I to do? The lad didn't want to be there. He was threatening to abandon ship in the middle of the ocean, now do I need to remind you as to what is out there or do you remember" Hook exclaimed loudly.

"So what happened?" Emma asked

"Well, I felt for the lad and I did the very thing you're doing for Henry"

"So how did the Princess come into play?" Emma asked

"Princess Tiger Lily is the one creation other than this place that Peter created, he favors her and a certain green fairy but I haven't seen much of her…"

Emma looked at the Princess who was too busy talking with Glimmer and Bryce to overhear their conversation "Tinker Bell really? The fairy, that if you clap your hands three times she comes back from the dead?"

Hook looked her confused "Well I don't know much about clapping or being dead but I know it takes a lot of power to kill a fairy" Emma was about to comment but sighs instead and shakes her head staying on topic

"How do you know he favors the Princess" Snow asked

"Look around she knows this island better than anyone, she knows his hideouts and…"

"So does Rayanne" Charming said

"She is also the only girl on this island who knows where his secret hides out is aside from Tinker Bell" Hook said looking at the Princess.

She turned around and walked over to the group. "I'm not a girl I am a warrior and stop trying to make it seem as though I don't have their best interest at heart." The Princess said and looked between Emma and Regina.

"Hook thought kidnapping me would ensure Balefire's safety and return and it didn't, Peter came along with a few lost ones and helped me escape."

"What happened to Balefire?" Emma asked

"Balefire grabbed the last of Peter's fairy Tinker Bell dust shook it on himself and flew away"

"You're saying he flew out of Neverland?" Regina asked

"No, he flew into the forest and hid there. How he left Neverland is still unknown" the Princess said. "So how do we get to the island?" Regina asked

"Well magic of course Dearie" a familiar voice along with a high pitched giggle sounded from behind them. The group turned toward the woods to find Rumplestilskin standing there smiling.

The group pulled out their weapons and braced themselves for battle. Rumple smiled "Well not the 'not to see that you're not hurt' welcome I was looking for but I guess walking for miles in forest will do that to you"

"Where have you been Gold?" Emma asked pointing her sword at him.

"Catching up with old friends"

"Friends? I thought pan was someone we should fear?" Charming said "You should, I however don't have to" Rumple said walking closer.

"Rayanne said that…" Snow began

"That annoying mermaid…" Gold says interrupting her. "Yeah well that annoying mermaid helped us a hell of a lot more than you did. Not only did you leave us but you…" Emma sighed heavily; frustrated as she felt herself getting angry. She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Um… I didn't leave you; I was taken…" "Is it true?!" Emma yelled. "Is what true?" Rumple said getting agitated. "That you gave Pan a picture of Henry as collateral to save your scaly ASS!" Regina yelled.

"Well well well if it isn't our dear Queen awaken from her annoying bliss" Rumple said extenuating the S. "How's dear old dad?" "Screw you, you imp" Regina growled "Did you or did you not give that psychopath a picture of OUR SON!" She yelled.

"Yes!" he said everyone stood shocked. "What?!" Emma yelled "I didn't know he was my grandson!" "Bullshit!" Charming yelled "You can see the future! How could you not know?" Snow yelled.

"All I was shown is that the boy in my vision would ultimately cause my death, so I planned long before any of this that he had to die!" Rumple yelled at them.

Emma heard enough she didn't care if he knew or not that the boy he envisioned was his grandson, the fact remained that when they came to Neverland and he realized that Henry was that boy, he still had plans to kill and trick them and without a second thought she charged at him with her sword pointed directly at his heart and then as if reading her thoughts Regina followed this action with fireballs ready in both hands.

"We don't have time for this!" The Princess yelled. Bryce and Glimmer turned toward what sounded like battle cries and saw Emma and Regina running toward The Dark one.

Rumplestilskin didn't even flinch as the two women ran toward him and when Emma got close enough she was surrounded by smoke and when she swung her blade it was met with nothing but air.

Knowing Rumplestilskin's magic as soon as he disappeared Regina threw a fireball directly behind Emma where Rumple reappeared. Knowing Regina he saw the move coming and caught the fireball and threw it back in her direction.

Regina dodged the fireball while Charming came to her aid by swinging at him again. Rumple quickly caught the blade and giggled as Snow joined into the fight. "It's going to take more than the four you to tire me out Dearie" he said launching Charming back into Snow. Making them fall into the sand.

"Yeah well what about six!" Bryce yelled running toward him with Glimmer at his side. Rumple let out a shrill giggle and flicked his wrist toward them "Ah Ah Ah family only!" he laughed.

Regina threw more fireballs at him two and three at a time while finally back on her feet Snow loaded arrows by threes and shot them toward him. Rumple smiled and waved at the arrows and fireballs making them go into different directions, the arrows headed toward Regina and the fireballs at Snow.

Snow let out a scream but dodged the attack. Glimmer and Bryce now back on their feet started to run toward the group when they were stopped by the Princess. "No stay out of it" she warned and loaded her bow with four arrow with gold tips on them.

Rumple made a sword appear and began to fight Charming one on one. Charming was very swift and good with the sword not letting Rumple back him down. Emma charged into Rumple from behind Rumple saw her coming and disappeared with a gust of smoke then reappeared behind Regina with his sword clenching her throat.

When the smoke settled a scream sounded out and there was silence everywhere and a body lying on the ground on its side with a sword sticking out of it. And then a bone chilling shriek screamed out again…

"No!"

**I know short bear with me okay I promise another update Friday yea I know my promises mean didly but now that I'm on the right track with my story and I see how I want it to go I can update sooner. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU GUYS TO PLEASE R AND R I need feedback! Even if it's just to tell me off and cuss me out. I need to know that somewhere out there my story is being read or if not than I can stop now. Let me know please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine not the characters! I know I just updated but i forgot some details so i just added them LOL!

Everyone was still… Snow broke out into a run toward the body on the ground. "David!" she screamed Emma now on her knees next to snow looked down helplessly at her father. Snow grabbed Charming and pulled him to her. "David Please" she cried begging him to move or wake up. David lay unconscious in Snow's lap.

Rumple released the sword around Regina's neck and walked over to the couple. "No, no, no, no, no, Please help him… Rumplestilskin… please help him" Snow pleaded. Rumple waved his hand over an unconscious Charming but nothing happened.

He tried again still nothing. Snow looked up at him "What's wrong, why haven't you healed him" He looked at her with a grim expression. "Because… magic can't heal what's already dead…" he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Regina stood where Rumple had left her remembering those words all too well and turned from the group.

"This is all… your fault!" Snow first whispered then yelled. Emma looked up and saw that her mother looked not at her or Rumplestilskin but at Regina. Rumple looked Just as confused Emma did. Regina turned around just in time to see a very angry Snow White coming toward her "What!" Regina yelled.

Snow walked up to her and shoved her Regina taken off guard by her usually timid step-daughter stepped back trying to catch her balance. "You did this!" Snow yelled.

Regina frowned her face and glared down at Snow "I didn't ram the sword the in Charming's chest your daughter did!" She yelled. Snow's face drained of all color she stood fists clenched and eyes showed nothing but hate.

She found herself trying to shake the hate that was creeping inside her heart all she could hear were voices screaming 'Charming would still be alive If it wasn't for her stupid curse' 'Emma might have made the deadly move but Regina set up the board game' 'Kill her!' 'She killed David!' Snow closed her eyes unclenched her fists and slowly let out and the agonizing breath that she was holding while tears fell fiercely and steadily down her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and shook her head staring at Regina and as she went to turn around Regina released her signature, 'I knew you wouldn't do it' smirk and before she knew it Snow lunged forward and clasped her hands around Regina throat. The lunge knocked Regina to the ground and she quickly drew her hands to her throat since the fall knocked all the air out of her, her eyes watered from the younger woman's grip.

"I… Hate… You" Snow yelled in Regina's Face her tears dropping on the former Queen's cheeks and lips. "Get… off…" Regina sputtered. Then Regina magic took hold and she imagined herself behind Snow and suddenly Snow grip fell limp as she was engulfed by a gust of purple smoke. Regina now behind Snow in a blink of an eye had Snow's heart in her hand.

Snow gasped from the sudden trauma and clenched her chest and fell to the floor when a pain shot through her. She couldn't breathe her head was spinning, it felt like someone was squeezing her heart. From her position in the sand she looked over to find Regina clenching the once beautiful red heart now glowing of red and a huge shade of black. Tears streamed down her eyes and a scream was released as Regina squeezed harder.

"Did you really think you could KILL ME! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Regina yelled. Snow hand prints still red around her soft tan neck.

Emma who was still sitting numb where her, now dead father laid. She heard her mother's scream and it snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Regina clenching something red in her hand and her mother rolling around on the floor clenching her chest. Emma knew it was her heart her mother was in agony and her eyes watered fiercely as her face began to turn pale.

Emma felt a surge of power go through her it was like adrenaline mixed with sadness powered by rage and she just let it take over. She stood, her body moved so slowly that it frightened even her. All she knew was that, her feeling of being alone all her life had just been overpowered by the sudden feeling of anger that Rumplestilskin had set it up so she accidentally killed her father and now Regina was trying to kill her mother.

She lost Graham, she lost Neal, two lunatics kidnapped Henry on some god forsaken island run by a psychotic little boy and his shadow, she just lost her father after only finding and knowing about him a year ago, and now Regina was trying to kill her mother 'Hell no' she thought 'this shit ends now'.

She walked a few steps passed her father and faced Regina she threw her hand up toward the former mayor and a huge bolt of what looked like blue lighting mixed with a surge of green engulfed Regina's whole body from behind making her clench and tighten all her muscles including her hands which held Snow's heart and with the seconds that the lighting held Regina, Snow green eyes faded to grey and she lay motionless in the sand.

As the former mayor's eyes faded from brown to clouded grey Emma released Regina's body and she fell limp near Snow smoke rising from her electrocuted flesh that was had now seared and burnt her whole back. In Regina's right hand was a clenched burnt heart but Emma didn't seem to notice as she turned to Rumple who was backing away from her.

"Emma" he said loudly trying to reach passed her angering rage and reach Emma. She looked at him with her a glowing blue. He shook his head "You can't kill me I'm immortal" Emma's face stayed emotionless and she placed her hand out in front of her and calmly said "Dagger" in an instant Rumples Dagger appeared in her hand.

Rumple looked shocked "How…" he began but didn't need to finish he felt it. Emma had tapped into the islands magic from where she stood; the simple fact that her magic is the product of the truest most powerful magic of all and now that she was using it for bad intentions the island was feeding her its energy like a generator and she was now more powerful than him and Pan put together.

He was suddenly afraid and her feared that if he didn't try to talk some since into her she would kill him as well "Emma look what you've done, what will Henry think once he knows you killed his mother… and his Grandfathers" he said his voice breaking and pleading.

"He's a child he'll get over it" a voice that did not sound like Emma said it was angry, patronizing but soft and certain. Emma closed her hand around the dagger and as if shooting a dart grabbed it by the tip and launched it clean into Rumples chest. Killing him.

He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees his hands grabbed the dagger it was coated with his own blood. He felt the magic drain from him and he felt his own heart began to slow down until it just stopped. He took on final look up at Emma who was now standing right above him and she pulled the dagger out. With his dying breath only one comment was made as he exhaled it in a whisper "You will lose him… Dark One"

And as Emma heard those words the rage was gone, the magic gone her vision clear. She looked at the beach around her bodies lay everywhere the others must have run off because the only bodies that remained where her dead relatives. She looked down her fingernails long and black; her skin glistened with pale scales, her eyes now char coal black, her lips a dark shade of red and her hair black as a raven's feathers.

A screech ripped through her ribcage and echoed through the trees with such force that the birds rose in the sky with fear at the new threat and she dropped the dagger that now only had four letters etched on it…

"_Emma_"

**YES YES I KNOW ITS MONDAY I GET IT… I SUCK *HEHEHE* HOW YOU LIKE IT…. HATE ME… I KNOW I SUCK… AGAIN… BUT IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS! WE HAVEN'T RESCUED HENRY… SO DON'T WRITE ME OFF JUST YET I MAY JUST SHOCK YOU AS TO WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS SO PLEASE R AND R! **

"**I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY HANDS AND KNEES IN A FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR SUIT!" **

_**Whoever can tell me where this quote came from I'll update sooner and give a shout out promise! Which movie? and What Character? **_

**Please Follow me!**

**Tumblr:**_** vampress22**_

**Facebook:**_** Christina L. Marrow**_

**Twitter:**_** Vampress2802**_

**Instagram:**_** regalvampress**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I wanted to hurry up and update before someone canceled my page and went to go find out where I lived so they could burn me at the stake LOL… **

**Readers' do you really think that I would kill off Mama Regal before she finds her true love? **

***Gasps…Look of shock*…No EvilRegal would ever think it! **

**But the comments were hilarious though I must say you guys had me worried… I thought I was going to come back to ZERO followers and favorites. **

***Wipes brow* good to know some of you actually think better of me… but without further ado here is the story! **

**P. S. The quote was from ****Liar Liar**** and ****Jim Carrey**** played a lawyer who couldn't tell a lie for 24hrs… based on a wish his son made for his birthday after breaking a promise that he would be at his Birthday party. I know it sounds lame but watch the trailer on YouTube and it will change your mind. The movie is FUCKING hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my mistakes! **

Princess Tiger Lily walked over to the now unconscious bodies of Charming, Emma, Snow, Rumplestilskin and Regina. She stopped at Charming first and pulled out the once gold tip arrow from his back. She looked at the tip it was now black. There was no trace of blood what so ever. Bryce and Glimmer walked over to her. "I don't get it…" Bryce said "Why did you shoot them with the arrows."

The Princess sighed and walked over to each of the bodies pulling out the arrows. "It shouldn't be long now" she said ignoring Bryce's question. Hook walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate The Princess knows what she's doing, isn't that right love" he said baiting the Princess into an argument, which she coldly ignored by rolling her eyes and focusing on the last body in front of her.

Charming was the first to steer he immediately grabbed his chest looking for the sword wound "Oh my g…"he started then when he found nothing his face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell" he said in a low voice.

Snow gasped for air as if she had been leeks under the sea and this was her first breath in a long time and grabbed her chest also feeling for a mortal wound but found nothing. "Snow" a voice gasped Snow looked over to see Charming on the ground staring at her.

"David!" She shouted standing and staggering near him he sat up on his knees as she embraced him. His face pressing hard against her stomach, as she pulled him as close as she could; Charming stood to look into his wife's gaze.

"I thought I lost you" she said with tears in her eyes. "Hell I thought I lost me for a minute…" Charming said with a dry chuckle. Snow laughed and hugged him closer.

"Dad…" Emma said now standing looking at her mom and dad. She ran over and embraced the couple "I'm so sorry" she cried into his chest as Snow let her hug him all the way. "I thought I killed you" said looking up at him through wet eyes. Before charming could console his daughter a voice beat him to it.

"Well luckily you didn't dearie" Rumplestilskin said brushing off the sand from his clothes.

"What the hell happened? What the hell did you do?" Charming yelled walking close to him. "I didn't do anything?" Rumple said emotionless and unthreatened as Charming continued to close the distance between them.

"I did!" The princess said. Everyone turned to face her and Charming stopped mid stride.

"What did you do?" Snow asked there was no anger in her voice just inquiry. The princess said nothing just kept her gaze fixed on a still unconscious Regina. When Snow opened her mouth to ask again the Princess spoke "Hold on just waiting for one last person to wake up and then…" before she could finish a loud scream came from a very angry former Queen.

She rolled over on her back and patted her whole body as if she was on fire. She couldn't believe it she was fine the pain was gone and her body wasn't burned. She looked over to where Snow should have laid dead but saw the whole happy family standing looking at her with confusion.

Without thinking she opened her hand and threw a fireball in Emma's direction. The group dispersed and the fireball landed in the sand and Regina quickly stood.

"What the hell Regina!" Emma yelled at her

"Don't you what the hell me, you bitch, you killed me!" "You killed my mother!" Emma yelled back.

"HEY!" The princess yelled everyone backed down and looked over at her "No one did anything!"

"What do you mean I FELT Emma electrocute me" Regina said glaring at the Indian Princess. "As you were supposed to" she bit back "Now that, that is over let's go"

"What do you mean let's go? No you need to explain to us what the hell just happened!" Emma demanded.

The princess sighed frustrated "This is why adults are not allowed here, you bring all your stupid problems and when things are really important like… I don't know a kidnapping in progress you would rather wait figure out all the minor details of things better left unexplained and prolong the process" She looked around at the faces in the group and they all remained unchanged and collectively waiting for an explanation.

"Fine I shot all of you with arrow…" "Wait you shot us?" Charming said Regina glared at Charming for repeating what she just said. "Yes it was for your own good" the Princess answered "Our own good?" Charming repeated yet again.

Regina groaned "Yes, peasant, are you deaf" Charming was getting ready for a rebuttal "THE ARROWS…" the princess yelled loudly to drown out the argument that was about to take place.

"Are magical my tribe uses them on the lost ones sometimes when they try and raid our village. When shot with one, soaked in siren pee it makes you hallucinate your deepest regrets, but if cured with swamp fungus, squid ink and some very powerful blessed granite it can make you experience and have you act out your rage and or darkest desire without you actually using your body to do it. I knew when the fight took broke out something bad was going to happen and if I didn't stop you, you all would have done something stupid and would have regretted it later also making this rescue that more difficult to do…"

"So our darkest desire is to kill each other?" Snow said quietly "I'm sorry am I the only one still stuck on the soaked in pee part" Emma said checking her clothes for a stain. Hook smiled but remained silent.

"Yea well I didn't get passed the part where I was shot either" Charming said quietly to her.

"Is it really that shocking… that we would want to kill each other" Regina said monotone ignoring Emma and Charming

"Yes it is, as much as I despise what you've done to us and my kingdom I never wanted to kill you" Snow said

Regina scoffed "Well maybe not before but ever since that good heart of your turned black maybe now you do" she said with a glare.

"Well I know for a fact, I don't want to be the dark one, or kill David" Emma said glancing at Snow and Charming.

"Wait what?" Snow said

"Who said anything about you being the dark one?" Charming chimed in sounding concerned

"Well when Regina ripped out Mary Margret's heart I kind of lost it and then… I don't know I felt so angry and so alone… and then all of a sudden this power came out of nowhere and I just… I couldn't control it. I killed Regina and then I killed… Gold"

"How did you kill Rumplestilskin? You need his dagger to do that" Charming asked.

"I don't know I just called for it and it appeared and before I could stop myself I killed him…"

"That was your rage" The Princess said. "That is what happens when you let anger rule your emotions…" Emma looked down and then back at the group and Rumplestilskin.

"Did you come here to kill my son?" Everyone looked at her then him he walked over closer to the group.

"No" he said "When we came to Neverland I knew that it was either save myself or save the only thing I have left or Balefire, Henry is my grandson I failed my son I won't make that mistake with him"

Emma looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying or not but when she looked into his eyes she didn't see mischievousness she saw regret and determination.

"Okay" she said "Okay?" Regina said "The imp just confessed to wanting to kill Henry"

"And he also said that he didn't know Henry was his grandson and I believe him, granted that it still doesn't give him the right to kill any kid just so he could live out his evil ways but were not going to touch that"

"Well you may forgive so easily but I'm not" Regina said to Emma then turned to Rumplestilskin. "If you do anything to hurt Henry or if he dies I'll…"

"You'll what Regina, kill me? You're not powerful enough" Rumple said with a smile

"Maybe I haven't been properly motivated" she said closing the distance between them. "I enacted a curse that took everyone's happy endings away because of a broken heart what do you think I'll do to you if you kill our son" Regina said glaring at him.

Rumplestilskin said nothing and Regina turned and walked away.

"Come on, let's go" The Princess said and they began walking toward the sea.

Emma and Charming and Snow walked behind the group "Did Regina just say _our son_?" Snow whispered to them

"That's what heard" Charming said

"Yea well let's not jinx it by talking about it but I think the former evil queen just found her heart"

Emma laughed "You mean like the tin man from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Who" Charming asked

"Oh you mean the tale with Dorothy" Snow said "That story was drastically over dramatized, there were more roads than that yellow and Dorothy was not that trustworthy, she actually very spoiled and rude" Snow said walking ahead.

Emma sighed and shook her head as they reached the rest of the group "I don't even know why I'm surprised that you would know her"

"Oh I don't know her, tales her of her travels reached the enchanted forest days leading up Cinderella's wedding. Her reputation was the talk of the ball"

"Whose reputation" Regina asked over hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"Dorothy's" Regina scrunched up her face confused so Snow continued "The young girl who found a way to Oz"

"Oh …you mean the bitch witch" Regina said Emma looked at her. Regina sighed apologetically "This girl hates her life do much she creates a tornado, flies her ugly ass house to Oz, Murders a very prominent young witch and then escapes Oz before justice could be handed down…" Regina scuffs "…disgusting"

"Wait a minute she was a witch? She created the tornado?" Emma asked

"Yes, well she didn't know it but yes she was witch a very emotional witch which is how she created that tornado and when she really realized her the nature of what she was and what she can do… let's just say it went to her head."

Emma looked at Regina confused "The story said the witch was evil and trying to kill everyone and the munchkins cheered when Dorothy's house fell on her" Emma said staring between her mother and Regina.

"No she was nowhere near as evil as the story made her out to be, that girl lied and the munchkins' were out for blood…" Snow said

"I mean granted she did have her share of issues but if someone landed their house on your dog wouldn't you be upset" Regina said

"Wait a minute she landed her house on her dog?" Emma asked wide eyed

"Oh god you're worse than your father" Regina said quietly "Yes parakeet, her dog" Emma gave Regina a 'Ha Ha Ha' look. Charming shook his head and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Every story isn't as black and white as they may seem Ms. Swan, evil isn't born it's made" Regina said quietly looking out at the water. Everyone heard her but said nothing and before anyone had a chance to Hook spoke up first

"Very enlightening …Now if were done with the theatrics and stroll down memory lane how are we going to cross this to get to that?" Hook said gesturing to the water and the island.

**Yes short again but next chapter is the epic rescue and probably the last chapter. I'm going to follow the OUAT storyline and bring Neal to Neverland but I'm also bringing Robin Hood and his son. Don't worry you guys are going to love it. What did you think about my twist to the Wizard of Oz.?**


End file.
